Return of an Heir
by Muffin-crumbs
Summary: On Hiatus! AU The fourth King of Konoha saves his kingdom by banishing the Kyuubi.Years later his son,Naruto,is contacted to defeat the kyuubi again and reclaim his throne.Harem x4 confirmed no Yaoi. !On Hiatus!
1. Summary

**I saw this on someone elses's fic, and decided to add it to my own too.**

**

* * *

**

**A better summary  
(although not really cause i'm trying not to add spoilers)**

**[AU. OOC-ish] The fourth king of Konoha saves his kingdom by banishing the Kyuubi. Years later his son, Naruto, is contacted to save Konoha from the Kyuubi again and reclaim his throne. Join him as he finds out his heritage and learns of this new world and his kingdom. Full of magic and twists. This is a harem with four confirmed women might add more as needed, no Yaoi. This is the first book of a trilogy. M for language, lemons by my editor Oxy. **


	2. Nobility Returns: Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm Muffin-crumbs and this is my first Fan-Fic when I was younger I used to write comics with my friend and as you can well imagine I am scared shitless, comics and a full blown story are completely different. Um well this is a Naruto Fan-Fic, now it doesn't follow the story in exactly as Kishimoto-Sensei is writing it, it does have several similarities to his second part of his story(Shippuuden for those that watch the anime the filler was alright). Now that I'm done I'll let my editor talk if he wants**

**E/N 1:**_**Hello, Oxy am Oxymoronx2. Go for it, make fun of Oxy's name, call Oxy a moron because Oxy will just do the same, since you might not know what the word means. 3 Well as you know Oxy is Muffin-crumbs Editor, and Oxy is scared shitless as well. This is Oxy's first time editing a Fan-Fic. Oxy hopes that you like this story, and as Muffin pointed out, it does has several similarities. Well, here it goes, after you read what Oxy wrote (which only wasted your time, you could have been reading the chapter already!!) Oxy hopes you will like it. (Note on the third person: Oxy finds it somewhat challenging. X3 **_

**E/N:_I'm FunSack and I'm here as a fan of this Fan-fic and as an editor to help out my good ol' friend Muffin-crumbs. While this is his first time writing one of these it's also my first time helping edit one, so I'm really hoping you all like it. Send any reviews or comments so we know what to improve on or what you really liked even dislike. Hope you enjoy the read ) _**

**Oh btw I don't own Naruto or any of its characters **

Here are some examples of what you'll be seeing and some of their uses:  
"Speech. Hey look its my first quote."  
'_Thinking. I wonder if I should say who's evil form the beginning'  
_'_**Inner voice of character Fk yeah!! I f-n rock out loud.'  
**_**EventsBeep **or I explain things like this **As he typed on his keyboard ****  
**_italics___this here is just for_ emphasis _on certain words that are _important_**  
**NormalThis right here with out anything, is all narration the editors got confused and thought the readerswould too, I didn't want to 'casue I thought you guys looked smart enough but if they said so I have to.

Chapter 1

**Ring** "Oh man, its time to get up already?"**Ring** grumbled the blond haired teen as he slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision. He looked out his window and saw a gray sky, he never really cared what the weather was he figured out when he was younger that the sky has nothing to do with good days or bad, what mattered was what you did with them.**Ring** He sat up and his blanket rolled down his chest and stopped at his toned abdomen. He stretched and then hit the little alarm-clock causing it to stop its whiny ring.

'_I always thought it kinda funny that something so small can destroy my comfort.'_ As he smirked at his clever commentary, he completely uncovered himself from his bed. Turning to the left, since it was the quickest way to the bathroom, he made his way to take care of that bulge in his boxers

As he stood in front of his toilet relieving himself he said what he always said in the mornings, it became routine after he heard it in class one day. "Like ol' Ben Franklin said 'In this world nothing is certain but death and taxes.' But he forgot about morning-wood!" He stated with a toothy grin.

With his bodily affairs in order he continued with his morning routine which was 250 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and 175 Hindu squats, brushing his teeth, and a shower. He got out of his steamy bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, his blond hair damp and getting in his face covering his enormous sapphire orbs he called eyes. Although he wasn't popular with the girls in his class because he seemed like an idiot to them, they were still madly in love with those _gems_ as they called them.

He walked back to his room and walked towards his closet and passed his computer and turned it on and peeked at the clock next to his bed. "6:52, " he said out loud as he stared at the clothes in his closet. "Well I leave for school at 7:40 so I still got time to lie around."

He grabbed a white T-shirt and put it on while walking to a bureau he pulled of his towel and opened the drawer, grabbed a pair of boxers that happened to be his lucky heart boxers. He was about to put them on then thought '_Actually Sasuke and I are going out for lunch so I don't need any luck today.'_ As his sweat dropped and his eyes scrunched, and grabbed another pair.

"Well let's see what my E-Mail has for me this fine morning." Naruto said to no one in particular as he walked to his computer. "Hmm…Junk, virus, hate mail, hate mail, comment reply, hate mail, virus, hate reply, junk, hate reply virus…wow that's new. Well these go in the trash and these I'll open later. Let's see what else is here." He scrolled down his inbox and noticed one titled. '_Save Us!!' _ "Huh? What's this? Probably just another damn scam. I'm not falling for that one again, President of the lottery commission of Nigeria." He was about to click Delete but he just couldn't get himself to do it, after some hesitation he clicked it open. And read the contents:

Most esteemed Naruto Namikaze, '_Who's Namikaze, well they got Naruto right'_

I am from the Kingdom of Konoha '_Great another scam'_ and I send you this letter on behalf of the kingdom and her Highness Lady Tsunade and her esteemed court. It is her wish that I bring you to her in hopes of…'_Boring! Well at least this scam seemed to have some sort of imagination, although they messed up with my name.'_

He was about to delete it but stopped he still had this feeling of attachment to it. He hesitated to drag it to the trash but he flagged it for later. "I'll show it to Sasuke for later maybe he'd get a kick out of it. Well that' all the e-Mail I got so I guess I better get dressed." Turning off his computer "7:10".

He wondered if Sasuke would even care about what he was planning to show him but he told Sasuke everything. He was his only friend.

_**Flashback Start**_

Evening was falling as the sun took its set. There was a slight chill in the Summer air, hinting that the end of summer was near as fall was creeping around the corner A young child with golden hair sat in the park, sobbing quite loudly. Meanwhile a black haired boy was walking back towards his home, when he heard someone crying. He turned searching his surroundings to find the source of the crying. And he spotted a figure by a large tree and figured that it was that person that was crying.

"Hey are you alright?" questioned the raven-hired youth walking up to the boy. The blond turned startled by the voice.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I asked if you were alright? Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha what's yours?"

"I-I-I'm NarutosniffNaruto Uzumaki.sniff" His sobbing stopped.

"Hey Naruto, so what are you crying about if you don't mind me asking?"he asked for the third time as he took a seat next to his new friend.

"Miss. Emi said that the reason mommy isn't around is 'cause she forgot about me." Replied Naruto as tears began to fill his eyes that were red and puffy.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure who ever this Emi is, she's lying." Naruto looked at the stranger."I pretty sure that a mommy never forgets her kids, maybe she just went on vacation."

"Do you think that's true, do you think mommy is on a trip?" Naruto questioned the other youth a glint of hope replaced the tears.

He looked into the blue eyed child, they had a certain sparkle in them, "Sure." he replied scratching his cheek averting his gaze trying to hide his uncertainty. Smiling, the black haired boy got up and extended his hand towards Naruto, "Hey lets go to my house and play there it's getting kinda cold out here don't you think?"

Naruto surprised by the kindness of the boy he just met not 10 minutes ago grabbed the boys hand and they headed to his house Sasuke's house.

_**Flashback End **_

Naruto shook his head and got his head back in focus. He went into his closet grabbed his uniform. His school had implemented a sort of dress-code. The boys were only allowed to wear a polo or button down shirt with a tie, and a pair of Haggar style pants or shorts. Any color were allowed when the rule was implemented at the beginning of the year, but that was going to change because of the crazy ideas some of the students had, in terms of color choices, to try and 'stick it to the man'.Only to have their 'rebellion' thwarted by stating next year they only had five color choices. But seeing as he had a plethora of choices for the remainder of the year he wore an orange polo, that accented his blue eyes very well, and some khaki shorts and a pair of sandals. The sandals were not allowed but he didn't care about that it was only lunch detention and that was just picking up trash, if he was caught of course. He made sure it matched though, he didn't care what others thought of him but he never thought he should look like a slob.

He got his backpack and his books, not that he ever used them but he lugged them around with him. He was very fidgety and could not stay still for long so he liked having something in the vicinity of his hands to play with. Grabbing his keys off the top of the desk, he made his way downstairs, but stopped as he passed his living room, waved good-bye to a picture frame in which a handsome blond-haired man hugged a very beautiful and very pregnant woman with long silky red hair. The man seemed to have sneaked up behind her, as her face seemed surprised and flustered.

Naruto locked up his house, as he heard a voice next door, "I'm leaving." Naruto walked down his walkway and through his gate and took a left. "Alright." the young man in his mid teens closed the door behind him and walked towards the street, took a left and ended right next to Naruto. Both boys looked straight ahead, it seemed as they did not notice the other as they walked.

Naruto was the when who broke the silence, not looking at the boy. " Sasuke." He saiad in a rather cold voice.

"Naruto." Sasuke curtly replied. They walked in silence for awhile looking straight the entire time.

They both stopped walking and were shaking violently..."Bwahahahaha!!" Naruto irrupted in laughter and so did Sasuke "Hahahahaha!!"

"A-ha-ha! Y-y-you broke first!! You idiot hahaha!" Sasuke blurted out trying to contain his laughter holding back tears.

"What?! Your crazy I only broke after I heard you! Hahahahaha" was Naruto's only response knowing full-well he was the loser, but he kept up the facade to try and get out of the penalty they had placed for breaking the silence the day before.

"Oh no, you little blond punk your the one who cracked so you have to buy lunch today." Sasuke, replied now calming down although a little chuckle escaped him every now and then.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't? Huh? Sasuke, what are _you_ gonna do about it?"

"I''l kick your ass that's what I'm gonna do and then make you pay for the next week so you better shut up and take your punishment like a _man_" He emphasized man, because whenever some one challenged Naruto's manliness he would do everything in his power to prove his machismo.

"I'll show you I'm a man, as a matter a fact I'm paying for the whole week so you know your my bitch!" He retorted and gave his toothy grin.

Sasuke became furious with Naruto's comment and was about to strike the boy when Naruto blurted out "Heeeeeey. Would you look who's here it's Irkua-sensei Sasuke." He said this with an enormous smile knowing that he was saved from any retaliation from his friend because of the teachers' presence.

"Hello, gentlemen, you to seem lively today. Your not fighting are you?" Iruka questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What? Us? No, we're buds right Uchiha we would never fight about someone being someone else's _bitch. Right? _Uchiha." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Right." Sasuke replied through his teeth.

"Excuse me? Mr. Uzumaki, watch your language or your having detention today."

"Oh, come on Iruka-sensei bitch isn't that bad a word and besides school hasn't started yet. We're not even on school property yet!" Naruto interjected pointing out that they were still across the street from the campus.

"Well I do not want one of my students saying things they would not say in class even if they are not in class. What you say is none of my business, but when I am around you watch your language alright?" The teacher responded with a hint of authority in his voice. Sasuke just held in a chuckle knowing he would be reprimanded for laughing at his fellow classmates predicament.

"Fine, fine you win. I won't say bi-" Iruka gave the blond a hard glare"...ad words any more around you." The man had yet to let up on his glare." Or in school".

"Thank you Uzumaki I appreciate it. Now if you excuse me I must prepare for class." The teacher said as he crossed the street.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke already knew what was coming Naruto asked it every morning he pretended not to care but deep inside he wondered. Oh, how he wondered.

"Yes?" replied Iruka still walking towards the front gate.

"Are _you _finally gonna tell us about your scar, today in class?" He questioned

"Not if it has anything to do with Physics." He waved bye to his student.

Sasuke was a little disappointed by this but he gave no response to show it.

Naruto looked at his friend and asked. "Hey, don't you ever wonder?"

"No, not once." He replied trying to hide his curiosity and walked to the gate.

"You know he heard..." Sasuke at this point started to phase out of his conversation with his blond friend. Every time Naruto asked and got a no from Iruka, he always turned to Sasuke and started with a crazy lame-brain idea of how their instructor got the scar across the bridge of his nose.

Naruto had always stated that he _heard_ these theories in school, but Sasuke had never heard them so he came to the conclusion that his friend made them up every morning.

Sasuke turned to his friend still not paying attention to any of the words but just looked at his classmate wave his hands in the air and do all these weird gestures. At one point Sasuke thought he motioned for turret gun. As he looked at his friend his sweat dropped as he motioned an explosion and fell to the floor, only to get back up quickly and continue on his explanation.

He phased back in because his friend started to finish, he knew this because he motioned himself driving a car. For some reason Naruto had made a car the third to last part in his explanation.

"...and then Iruka was like 'Oh Yeah baby!-'" **Gyrating his hips with his hands on his head.**

"...and thats when Maxima Tittyan's lover was like 'Oh no Secret Agent Iruka I will annihilate you for making a pass at my woman, with my "Super Mega Ultra Death Laser'-" **Naruto maniacally laughed as the villain. **

"...and then Silverdigit shoots it but Iruka goes all Matrix-"

**Naruto bends his body slowly and moves his arms in the same slow manner and goes **_**Whosh**_

"...and it only grazes him.-**His finger crosses the bridge of his nose horizontally while still bent**.

"...And _THATS_ how Iruka got his scar." Naruto stated, as if it were fact as he straightened back up.

Sasuke just put a hand on his friends shoulder looked at him for a second and looked down as he shook his head in disappointment.

Naruto just looked as his friend walk away from him and asked what was wrong and got no answer from Sasuke, as they walked into school.

**A/N: Well thats my first chapter of **_**Return of an Heir**_** and I know my summary has them Saving the kingdom** **of Konoha. And well all I can tell you is that they'll get there in I hope like chapter three. I say hope because I have no idea how school will turn out, maybe a fight? I feel this to be a little dry so I hope to post the second chapter on the same day. Ill see how oxy and Sack handle.**

**And Hey if you have any ideas tell me & please Review. Please I'm begging you! Flame if you have to I-I just need human interaction please I'm so alone!! T .T**

**clears throat Anywhooo... like I was saying review please. Even if you ignore me compliment oxy and Sack for taking times out of their precious days to help a poor man with his fictitious tales of grandeur for established characters giving me ideas making sure my spelyng, gramouer and miez puctumication marks. This is my first fic and I'm self-conscience about it, so ease my fears even by a bit, and if you flame I'll use it as inspirations to get better. If you give ideas I'll see if I can implement them in my ideas so please tell me how I did I can only go so far with oxy and Sack as help. So till next time remember that I love you.  
Lovingly yours-Muffin-crumbs xoxoxoxoxo**

**E/N 1: It is Oxy, Oxy. Thanks for taking time to read this. Oxy hopes you enjoyed this Fan-Fic, chapter one that is, and is looking forward to the next chapter. Now I beg and plead. PLEASE GIVE US IDEAS!! Well, not sounding that we don't have our own. Oxy has a few ideas, just give us yours anyway, we might implement them in the story, who knows! What if Oxy told you that this was for Oxy's children!, wait to drastic, um for Oxy's dying dog!, wait, well this is for you? Gah 3 Just messing around. Send those ideas anyway. X3 Oxy out. **

**A/N (again): oxy doesn't know this cause I put it in after his edit but I have his dog hostage just thought you should know. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAlightning and thunder Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go play some COD4 BDB 4 life!!**

**E/N: So this is the Sack, FunSack that is haha. Yea give some reviews here people so we can work on it and give you all something to really look forward too. We are still in the process of coming up with ideas and directions for the story and characters. With your comments you can bring up anything from the style of writing, to the type of words we use, the little grammer. We want to do the best we can. Remember if you truly like the way it seems to go it's all thanks to Muffin-crumbs good mind lol. **


	3. Nobility Returns: Chapter 2

**A/N: Well my readers this is the second chapter of _Return of an Heir_ and well I know what the summary said something about penguins right? No? Oh thats right, well I'm telling you know that we're getting there don't you worry your cute little head of yours we're almost at our destination and I'm excited, I am finally gonna get it on!!fangirl squeal Excuse me for my lapse in judgment; I have failed you, excuse me while I commit sepuku(?). ...guh...**

**E/N 1: Hey hey! It is Oxy, Oxy! Oxy is super excited because Oxy is editing this in his new dorm room!! Yes that is right Oxy is in college I know I know. Even with all this work Oxy will still work hard to edit these chapters so that you the reader may enjoy. As you know this is Chapter two and Oxy is excited, erm excuse me for one second, -picks up xbox controller and shouts- "BASTARD SNEAKING UP ON OXY WITH THAT DAMN SILENCE MP5!! DAMN UAV JAMMER!!" -snaps back to editing- Oxy is sorry, most people love the MP5. Anyways, like Oxy said, Oxy will work hard to bring you, eh excuse me once more -picks up book and reads last parts of chapter- eh, now Oxy needs next book., OH yes the chapter, enjoy!! 3 (And yes, Oxy is a Paradoxyataur .) **

**E/N 2: ...A/N 2: Okay so it seems that Sack's computer blew up, also his 360 got the Red Ring of Death Cue dramatic music so I can't get to him, and I don't want to call him. So he won't be editing this chapter and maybe chapter 3 peace**

**Umm, cause I don't wanna get sued I gotta say I don't own Naruto, in any sorta way. I just have an imagination.**

**Here are some examples of what you'll be seeing and some of their uses:  
**"Speech." "I want some pie...ladies."**  
**'_Thinking.' 'I wonder if oxy is a paradoxyataur.'_**_  
_'_Inner voice of character' 'Oh, yeah BDB 4 life!'  
_EventsBuzz **or I explain things like this usually motions or setting mood **pelvic thrust  
**_italics_this here is just for_ emphasis _on certain words that are _important_**  
**NormalThis right here with out anything, is all narration the editors got confused and thought the readerswould too, I didn't want to 'casue I thought you guys looked smart enough but if they said so I have to.

Chapter 2  
For yamanana for being first review so yayyyyyyyyyyyy!!

As both boys made their way into the school building. A group of seven girls came over to Sasuke and Naruto. Well more to Sasuke than Naruto, since the girls pushed Naruto head first into some lockers.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke. You know me and the girls were talking about how the prom is in a couple weeks and we were thinking how romantic it's gonna be.. **sigh** to bad no one has asked me." said the head blond, she wore a pair of jeans, a yellow long sleeve shirt and a small black vest.

"Or me." A brunette cut in, this one was wearing, a pair of white short shorts and a green sun dress. .

"I don't have any plans that day either Sasuke." the redhead stated, she fiddled with one of the buttons on her white long sleeve shirt, her pants a light pink.

"Or any one of us." another girl said.

Sasuke, despite the fact that this happened on several times a day, was still uncomfortable with the mob of girls who jumped him constantly. Well uncomfortable wasn't quite the right word it was more more along the lines of annoyed. He couldn't be forceful towards them cause they were girls, thus lied his predicament. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, on the contrary they were beautiful but hated how forceful they were even after he had rejected them multiple times before.

"Umm...sorry ladies I don't have the money to rent a tux on such short notice." Sasuke tried to make explain hoping they would back down.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke, darling, we already have a tux ready for you. All you need to do is ask someone, and well since I paid for most of it..." Said the blond leaning in closer batting her eyelashes.

Naruto who had been dazed from the hit he took to the head, saw his friend was in trouble and was starting to freak out. So Naruto did the only thing he could do to save his friend, from something most guys would kill to have happen to them, he drew attention to himself.

"Hey I'll go with one of you." Naruto yelled as he got closer to the girls. "Yeah I already got a tux, and I got enough money to pay for a limo."

Sarah, the 'head blond' as Naruto had come to call her, despite the fact that she was the only blond in the group, gave him a look of utter disgust. "Who would want to go with a freak like you? I'm sure no woman would want to go out with you ever, right girls?" And all the girls nodded in agreement.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and the raven haired youth gave Naruto a look that had the felling of '_thanks buddy'. _Naruto gave a slight nod and thought _'Run when you find an opening'. 'Alright' _Sasuke replied mentally.

They had a very good understanding of each other, their bond was strong enough that they could have a small conversation with just looks, granted a few things were lost in translation but they were able to get their points across

"Aww, come on ladies whats so bad about me I'm willing to go all out here." All the girls now surrounded him ready to dig into him.

"Your a pathetic, lazy, idiotic, egotistical, simple-minded, loud, knuckle headed sorry excuse for a man." Sasame, the red-head interjected, with venom in each word. And the other girls just added more insults.

Sasuke saw his opening and slipped around the corner and ran to his next class. Sasuke hated lots of things but he hated being in Naruto's debt the most, but found himself in that position constantly. And the were all because of situations like these in which he was given a chance to escape his pestering fans. Naruto essentially took the same route to give Sasuke a chance to escape he would distract them by jumping into their conversations and took some vicious tongue lashings. Naruto acted as if those insults did not hurt him but Sasuke knew better.

_**Flashback Start  
(Five years ago)**_

It was the final semester in their second year of middle school and Naruto and Sasuke had their favorite class Art. Now they did not like it because it was easy, in fact it was one of their hardest classes they had but their teacher Ms. Clearwater. She was 24, single and very beautiful but she had these thick glasses that made her look _buggy_ and she had no sense of style; and because her parents were hippies she was one of the nicest and sad to admit one of the most gullible people on the face of the earth.

"Sasuke dear, can you go find Naruto he might be having trouble in the bathroom." Ms Clearwater asked her student in the most sweet tone imaginable.

If any other teacher had asked him to do this, Sasuke would have given a definite NO but since it was Ms. Clearwater he just had to oblige. "Yes, Ms. Clearwater." he answered with a slight blush infuriating all the girls as he simply made his way to the exit of the class Naruto had asked to go to the bathroom when Ms. Clearwater asked the blond to be the model for the class, but that was over thirty minutes ago, so understandably she was worried for her pupil.

He opened the door slowly and tip-toed in. as he made his way inside he heard a muffled sob. Sasuke intrigued by the noise. He moved silently and figured Naruto would get a kick out of seeing a picture of a cry baby, and so he pulled out his phone. And found his blond friend was the one crying. Sasuke was shocked beyond belief, he would never have thought that Naruto would be crying. In his hand was a piece of paper that seemed to have been torn off a larger piece; he couldn't read it but he saw the red ink that bled through the paper. Sasuke wondered what could make his friend cry, and then it came to him.

_'That ink stain, I've seen that some where but where...OH! This morning the poster on Naruto's locker. _ _"You're a Freak", "Dumb-shit", "BIG DUMB BITCH"_ **A/N: Hell yeah, 4 lifeE/N (Oxy): DAMN STRAIGHT!**_' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke then asked Naruto if he was alright with this and if he was going to do anything.

Naruto replied with his infamous grin " Are you kidding me? I don't give a fuck what these idiots do, they're afraid of me so that's why they do kid stuff like this." He grabbed a corner of the paper and tore it down. Sasuke guessed that was when he kept that piece.

It had just hit Sasuke that he was hovering over his friend so he slowly got off the toilet, and back to the door where he opened it and closed it again, and screamed "Naruto are you in here Ms. Clearwater is looking for you."

Flush

"I'm in here idiot! What does she want?" Naruto said still in the stall with an annoyed tone.

"She's just worried, ass, can't she worry about her student who's been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes.?" Sasuke replied a little angry at the _idiot_ comment but was the last thing on his mind as he moved closer to the stall and leaned next to it.

"Well I needed to use the restroom. So I came to use the restroom _alright!_"

"Doesn't explain the thirty minute-..."

"Dammit fool I'm constipated!...So...so just tell her that okay..." He replied, saying the last bit, with less emotion.

"Whatever you say, man." Sasuke said taking note of his change in tone and headed to the door.

"Thanks. And Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For wha--arghhhh**gagchokecough** oh God! Thats rank man."

**Flashback End**

Sasuke got to his class just in time but, Naruto on the other hand was ten minutes late. Getting his head ripped off took time. It was Physics with Iruka-sensei, his Japanese moniker was due to the fact that Iruka was Japanese.

Naruto loved his teacher but hated this damn subject, he had a basic understanding of physics even 2D Kinematics. Yet it bore him so that it constantly led him to sleep, and snore, getting yelled at by Iruka-sensei. Sasuke on the other hand, well he payed attention, since it was the only way to distract him of the girls, as they did nothing more than awe and sigh in delight as he answered a questions or even just move.

"So class can anyone tell me the formula for Force in the X direction?" Iruka said with a clear cut voice.

**Snore**

"Naruto, a snore is not an answer" he furiously sated as he chucked a dry eraser at him, doing nothing more than make him change positions.

"Iruka-sensei, the formula is F of X is equal to the mass times the acceleration in the X direction."

"Very good Sasuke" Iruka said as the girls awed and fluttered their eyelashes trying to get him to look at them.

"So intelligent, and so...dreamy" a red-head whispered as she quickly hid her face from exposing her blush. **A/N: I took anatomy (ha sphincter, ha-ha penis) so I don't know much of physics, so I had Oxy write this up. FYI these guys are gonna start to write stuff that I can't or won't so this includes lemons(in story) and one shots that will pertain to the story. More on that when we come to it so just know that I have plans for this ship.**

After one hour and a half of reviewing 2D Kinematicsit was time for English with Mr. Tom. Now to say Mr. Tom had a stick up his ass was an understatement! The stick he had up his ass had a bug that crawled up its ass with a stick up its ass. Luckily he and Sasuke looked forward to it because of their favorite clans-men, Cu1LiNg, OxymoronX2, and the ever-lovable FunSack.

**Flashback Start  
Three months ago**

They met after Naruto had detention and Sasuke had soccer practice, both went back inside to get something Naruto had left in Mr. Tom's class, and by left he means confiscated, when they found three people playing a video-game. They were having a heated discussion of what was the best strategy to use on Creek. When they were interrupted, by the blond and raven haired boys.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the one in the beanie _obviously_ the leader of the group noticing two new comers but did not turn around."Fucken awesome head shot."

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see people in the classroom let alone them being rude and playing.

"Hey, hey be nice can't you see they're scared shit-less. Its okay boys what do you need?" Said the one with glasses, turning around and faced the boys.

"Hey." Said the one with a book in their hands, and dove right into the story. "Oh Bella why would you want to be a vampire?" shaking head But the one in glasses through the control at the one with the book. The one with the book sighed and continued playing. As the one with glasses stood up and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"A...um...I came back to pick up my iPod." as responded Naruto headed over to the teachers desk. "What the hell are you playing." questioned the blond, as he opened the drawer and pulled out and iPod

"It's COD4 stupid. You guys should try it out its pretty fun we are having clan practice right now we were looking for two new recruits but they suck monkey balls." The leader said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Naruto and handed him a controller.

Naruto was puzzled to see the controller had all these buttons with different colors he was mesmerized by the buttons, he had never played a video-game before, well aside from Sasuke's but his controllers looked like a bicycle handle and was heavy. He took the control and asked what the controls were and the one with the book explained not taking his face out of his book and walked over to Sasuke and handed him a controller and walked back to the front of the TV and sat Sasuke down to play.

They were hooked especially Naruto, but Sasuke had just sat there and said he didn't play with childish things but when he saw how Naruto was killing him he got angry and retaliated and was also hooked.

"Well Naruto and Sasuke you are now the new members of BDB." the one in the beanie grinned. And put caps on their heads with the letters BDB in-cased in brackets with gold stitching.

"How do you know our names, and what the hell is BDB and what the hell are you names!" Naruto yelled wanting answers.

"We've been in the same English class since the beginning of the semester, and BDB is the name of the clan it stands for Big Dumb Bitch, and OxymoronX2 am I." Answered the one with the book.

"I'm FunSack." The person replied adjusting their glasses.

"I'm Cu1LiNg." the leader said writing down the ridiculous name and explaining the phonetic sound, and the it was a verb **Awkward but leave it its for the contest if you can rephrase it great but if you cant leave it.**. And was to lazy to change it because it cost 800 space bucks **A/N: thats insane!!**

Sasuke gave them a glare and looked at them before he asked "What are your real names?"

Cu1LiNg said "Do you guys have 360's and this game or don't you?" completely ignoring the question which angered the black haired boy extremely.

The blond replied for both of them "No we don't own either." Cu1LiNg gave a large sigh and walked out of the classroom he was saying obscenities under his breath. A couple minutes later Cu1LiNg returned with, two skinny boxes, two large white boxes and two smaller green packages and two small envelopes. FunSack went up to him to help him out. And put the boxes gently on Mr. Tom's desk. And arranged them into two piles. It was then that OxymoronX2, or oxy for short, got up and handed the bundles over to the Naruto and Sasuke.

They looked at their bundles to see a 25" HDTV, and X Box 360, a copy of COD4, game of the year edition, and in the envelope was a one year subscription for X Box live, and a card worth 1000 space bucks. They were flabbergasted at what they were just given by a complete stranger. Naruto was even more amazed because most kids at school hated him and they just gave him all this great stuff.

He turned to Cu1LiNg who was now yawning and said "I can't accept this, I don't even know you and you're giving me stuff." Sasuke just looked at Cu1LiNg with a raised eyebrow and asked "Where did you get all this stuff in four minutes?"

Cu1LiNg got up put the bundles, which were heavy, how he carried all of it was a mystery to both boys as, and placed them in their hands and shooed them out of the classroom and said "Practice begins tomorrow at Seven every day for an hour and on the weekends five hours." as he walked back inside and closed the door. And oxy yelled "Okay I love you buh-bye."

Sack looked over to Cu1LiNg and asked in a serious tone "Why an FPS(First person shooter) and not an RTS(Real time strategy) he gonna have to know how to take command." Cu1LiNg just looked out the window and was looking at Naruto and Sasuke as they walked off campus. "No matter what he'll never stay in back he'll always be up front with the troops."Looking at oxy who put down his book. "This way he learns to fight on a team and besides it's almost time isn't it?" Oxy looked at his watch and said "2,191 hours remaining."

"See, he'll only grasp basic strategy and as much as fundamentals are good he'll never outlast a good tactician. He can learn it when the time comes, this way he learns teamwork he'll have to learn to trust someone else. And besides...you know RTS sucks on consoles jeez what are you an idiot"

**Flashback End**

**Ring** The bell signaled the ending of class and soon Naruto and Sasuke left with their three clan members. Cu1LiNg had been surprised by the progress they had both shown, '_Well if he had more time he'd be ready but it seems times is up.'_

The clan leader thought letting out a small smirk. Naruto noticed this and asked "Yo Cu1LiNg**A/N: Yes wen Naruto speaks he means to say it in leet.** what's got you all happy?"

Noticing the lapse in judgment Cu1LiNg made something up "Uh...my limited edition beanie comes in today only 500 were made and I get one of them, retail 2500."

"You didn't pay for any of it did you?" Sasuke questioned, both him and Naruto found out that Cu1LiNg somehow had access to various things that seemed impossible to get, so something like this seemed within reason for Cu1LiNg at least. This ability for hard to access items led Naruto to some wild theories like Iruka's; at some point thinking they were in cahoots.

Oxy did not help things by egging on Naruto with random information. And Sack only watched as their blond friend took the info as if it was fact.

"Hey Oxy thinks we should get going before the line gets bigger." Oxy, chimed in only to get back into that book.**E/N(Oxy): GAHH I need the third book!! -tear-** Cu1LiNg, gave a nod and jerked motioned to Sack to get going. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised they usually went to as a group to the library where they would go online to check the boards and do various other things.

"Hey where are you guys, going?" the blond questioned.

"Don't worry about it kid." Sack waved not turning back.

Sasuke scoffed he was rather offended that he wasn't invited but then just looked at Naruto. "Come on leave them be. Who knows what the hell they do when we're not around?" And they headed towards the library, taking the _long _way around because some of Sasuke's fan-girls were looking for him ready to feed him.

"Oh, Sasuke I made you your favorite!." "Why would _my_ beloved Sasuke eat that tripe your trying to feed him?" What did you say you litt--" A fight erupted in the halls between the Sasuke fan-club it was not a pretty sight, well unless you liked watching girls go at it clothes being torn, and what not.

"Hey Sasuke I got this weird e-mail I think you should read it, well I only read like the heading but it seemed funny, thought you'd get a kick out of it..."

**A/N: Stomach wrapped in bandages Well here's the second chapter, now I know I said that the school thing was gonna end at chapter two, I said that and I hate myself for lying to you and not keeping my promise. I can't stress my hatred for my self for lying to the readers who are very beautiful and handsome and all very sexy, talented, and intelligent. bats eye lashes I mean I finished this at 3:18 and I have to get up at 6:00 to make breakfast for my mommy's b-day so gimme a break. **

**Well lunch starts and like it says the e-Mail will finally be read; and you know what I'm going to speed things up and scrap some other things to get them into Konoha cause I can not handle writing more school stuff. As you can tell it was pretty forced. And I Am also sorry for having a flashback like write after another flashback but the second flash back was put to keep me sane and alert once the clock hit 2:00ish. I am also gonna scrap the second editors note and add some comedic flare, to leave you in a funny mood. I think its funny and its gonna be co-written by sack and oxy. It'll be like under 5-600 words so its not mega long or who knows it might lengthen or shorten depending on how it goes. It's essentially an editors note but I making it into a funny series. **

**Oh and yes I referenced many things today, all for your enjoyment, find them all and you get a special treat a shiny new nickel (if your in another country you'll get the second smallest denomination coin) in you _seventh_ handful of change. And will appear in a future chapter. If its multiple people well we'll see; so in your review (no review no reward) just list where they came from, don't quote from story just list the answers, FYI references are _ANYwhere_ in the document, notes, intro, here. Thank you.**

**Well um PLEASE REVIEW I want to hear what _you_ think. I want to hear _your _ideas, I want to feel _your _ hatred(if you have any) so please talk to me I need you to survive. Lovingly yours Muffin-crumbs xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**E/N 1: -continues his rp without noticing- hahaha take this slashes your face bitch OH CRAP! Hey is the readers xD. Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Oxy did, it was, how can Oxy say, Bitchen. Well, -gets up, with a limp leg and bandages on the second- as you can see, Muffin and Oxy get serious when we debate...and well Oxy forgot his katana that day...but a Claymore worked out fine...but -points to leg, then to arm, then to chest, then to ass- the claymore was a toy, and that katana was sharp...yea...anyways, Oxy hopes you are ready for chapter three, tis will be great(is that said right x3). Oxy out! **

**E/N 2: A/N: Ummm...yeah Sack is still ghost. So yeah thanks for reading. Remember to read and review not just for me but for other authors who's stories you read. If your a writer you know how much of an ego/confidence boost it is and if you don't write just know it feels great knowing that there is someone out there that likes your work.**


	4. Nobility Returns: Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hey this time around we finally, leave school for good thank God! (Unless there are flashbacks) Well after getting an enormous three hours of sleep today I started the third chapter so my editors **_**might**_** have a hard time with my spelling ****. Well today we'll see some favorite characters. By the way remember that this story consists of three parts (the school not being one obviously). Um since I'm ahead of any given chapter by two chapters, I'm gonna have to figure out the polls I'll be asking. Since this is chapter 3 when you read this four should be with my editors and I should be writing five. Cause I started writing this when one was just posted and two was sent to my editors 3 minutes ago o.O. I don't have much to say other that I start school on the 16****th**** so from then on I might slow down and my editors will also be busy so it might take a while so that might solve my solution to my time problem. Um btw that issue with Naruto jumping around is not an example of how long conflicts will be. So cool cool. OMG I totally forgot the comedy segment starts today so no long second author/editor notes. Alright well I'll start writing and think of the plot line for CMOMFF. Read and review for Heir the comedy thing is just so I have a change of pace for my brain, I don not expect you to like it but I need to write it so there. Um... iTunes 8.0 rocks my socks shrugs... Well...okay I love you buh-bye! Lovingly yours Muffin-crumbs xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**E/N 1: Hey readers, tis Oxy, OXY! Oxy knows what you are thinking, you are thinking if Oxy is completely insane, since well, Oxy speasks in third person oO. But just to let Oxy's readers know, yes Oxy is sane. This helps Oxy's sanity -twitches- so yea...Well this is chapter three -fangirl scream- sorry sorry, got a little carried away. And well Oxy starts school on September 25 OO Oxy wont forget to make time for Oxy's writer! And his readers of course! Like again, in chapter two, Oxy is editing from his lonely dorm, waiting for his roommates to arrive this Wednesday the 24 of September. Well, this is chapter three, Oxy hopes you...damn excuse me -picks up xbox controller "AGAIN WITH THAT MP5 BITCH, TAKE THIS, -usp.45 his face- HA THAT IS RIGHT BITCH YOU GOT PWNED BY A PISTOL!" puts down controller- ok, like Oxy was saying, Oxy hopes you like chapter three, and get so excited that you all flood Muffin's email wanting the next chapter? Well all Oxy knows is that we love you here in, oh crap...where are we from! MUFFIN WHERE DO WE HAIL FROM!! F# Oxy forgot..for now Oxy will call it Happy Go-Fun Happy Time Where the Unicorns fly Land... .. Oxy Out! **

**Sack is still ghost T.T**

**Being in a lawsuit isn't fun so I gotta say I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did Naruto would've become a gigolo.**

**Here are some examples of what you'll be seeing and some of their uses:  
"**Speech.**" "**Fat bottom girls you make the rockin' world go round.**"  
**'_Thinking.' 'I hope I didn't piss anyone _off.'note italics**  
'_Inner voice of character' 'But they do!!'  
_EventsBuzz **or I explain things like this usually motions or setting mood **pelvic thrust  
**_italics_this here is just for_ emphasis _on certain words that are _important_**  
**NormalThis right here with out anything, is all narration just thought you should know.

Chapter 3

Naruto and his best friend Sasuke entered their schools library, it was fairly large for their school it was four stories tall and had a wide selection of books. It was a student body mystery, that had been around since the opening of the library, of why a high- school this small had such an enormous library.

The library had one computer for every two students each floor had many separate rooms for group or self study. Of course do to this fact each of these rooms had a window with no curtains,but the windows would tint automatically just enough so that the users would not be bothered by the sun, and the door was made of glass. To ensure no _naughty_ business would occur; not to say it never did!

Each floor had its own librarian and each librarian had three assistant students with the occasional referral assistant. Each floor needed its own librarian because each floor had over 5,000 books and several dozen computers.

Naruto's and Sasuke's favorite floor was the third, floor it held both fiction and history, but that was not all they liked, the third floors librarian was Mr. Lowery he was a 26 year old, very short , 5" 7'-ish, stocky man. He was very strong for his small size, he was a wrestler in school and graduated with a a degree in History. He wore glasses and wore his black hair in short spikes, and had a goatee. He was Irish and he was proud of it and because of it, as he would recount, his first class called him leprechaun. As a matter a fact Cu1LiNg gave him that nickname. And was part of Mr. Lowery's first class, Cu1LiNg had told Naruto and Sasuke that, once they took a day off to play, and well Cu1LiNg twisted an ankle and Lowery carried Cu1LiNg back to class, despite being several inches shorter.

"Hey Lowery." Naruto yelled as he walked up to the third floor.

"Shut the hell up! You know your in a library right! Idiot." Lowery said in a quiet yet annoyed tone. As they started a quiet feud.

Sasuke gave a quick nod. He liked Lowery he was a teacher that could switch from the cool old guy, to the teacher who can help you with any kind of problem, in a snap.

"Well either way Lowery, we need to use one of the study rooms, number 161 please." Naruto stated remembering why he came to the library.

"Why should I let a loud, little-" Naruto scoffed at the word "snot like _you,_ borrow one of my precious rooms of self study?" Lowery questioned. "And a specific one at that."

Naruto was going to respond with a _small_ joke but, Sasuke jumped in before Naruto would get them both banned from the library for ever. "Well Mr. Lowery, I need to show the little snot, how the quadratic formula works." Lowery gave Sasuke a look, he knew that Sasuke was top not only in his senior class but he was also smartest in the schools history. With that in mind he gave a small nod and gave them the key to room 161.

The reason that 161 was so specific was due to the design of the building. There was a small corner which was behind a support column which blocked the view of the computer Now the school was very strict with its blocks. So this included no checking of personal e-mail. They only way around this was to use a portable Internet Explorer and if you were caught with one of these programs you would get in deep trouble.

So Naruto asked for this room to use his flash drive to check his e-mail. Naruto navigated himself to his page and opened up his in-box and showed the contents to Sasuke. "Well, anything you see that looks interesting to you?"

Sasuke scrolled through his in-box he wasn't surprised to see the amount of hate, and junk in it that was normal, until he came across one, his eyes flared "Ahh! This one Save us!!." he clicked on it.

Most esteemed Naruto Namikaze,  
I am from the Kingdom of Konoha and I send you this letter on behalf of the kingdom and her Highness Lady Tsunade and her esteemed court. It is her wish that I bring you to her in hopes of saving our great land from the foul menace. We do not have much time the seal is weakening as we speak. Please last Lord of the great noble house of Namikaze, we implore your great noble family to save us yet again from the beast. Already his ill intent is seeping through the gates and is ravishing through our lands, his power attracts other demons to pass through and attack us. We have already lost over 50 of our lands to the beasts. Our allies have lost more, their last stronghold is their capital city of Suna. Yet we still hold hope for your arrival, we still hope that your noble house have not yet forgotten its loyal people. There are still those in the kingdom that still fly your house's emblem still hoping that your father the Fourth King of Konoha's house will return. Her Highness Lady Tsunade the Fifth Queen of Konoha is begging for your help. If you find it in your heart to save our peoples please click on the link that follows: kingdomofkonoha.mid/grand/link/saveus  
Her Highnesses Loyal Grand Arch Sage,  
Nara Shikamaru

"Whoa! There's a link?" Naruto gasped as he finished reading.

"You mean you haven't read it at all?" Sasuke gaped at his friends stupidity.

"Well I started to but then it got all boring." Sasuke stared at him mouth open.

"Well I thought it was a scam I mean they didn't even get my last name right. Never even heard of Namikaze. Or any kingdom of Konoha. What if I go ask Lowery?" The blond was about to leave but was stopped by Sasuke who pulled him by the collar.

"Yeah. Aint gonna happen I'll go ask knowing you, you'll just make a big fuss and piss him off." And with that Sasuke left the room to ask the librarian if he knew anything about the Kingdom. "Oh and what ever you do _DO NOT_ click the link."

Now our curious little hero had completely forgot about said link. He would never have remembered something as minor as a link in a scam e-mail. But not only was he reminded about the link, he was told not to touch, and well you know what came next.

**click**

nothing "Well that was a-"

**Modem noise**

The loud screech kept getting higher and higher and then a bright flash came from the computer screen and Naruto had to hit the deck to cover his eyes while his hands tried, in vain, to block out the incessant whine.

"..."

He opened his eyes to see a boot and a knee in front of his face. A cane with a large crystal at one end was laid out in front of Naruto. He looked up and saw a man his age he had black hair and wore it up **A/N: Well I'm conflicted on what this is called cause well in some descriptions I've read they called it a pony-tail and it was to my understanding that a pony-tail would go down like a tail, but this...doesn't so I choose spike. Shikamaru fans don't get mad please**. He had on a large forest green over-coat, on his back was a large red swirl, on either sleeve was a circular symbol with a vertical line going through it. Just under this symbol on his left sleeve was a metallic plate with a leaf engraved on it.

Naruto was shocked to see where this man came from, and how he got onto campus with a stick that could be construed as a weapon by the new school regulations **A/N: A stick really a deadly weapon lame!** Naruto got up and crammed himself into a corner "Wh-who are you wh-where did you co-come **(Muffin-Ha (Oxy): **.**...xD ** from? Wh-what was all that shit that just happened?" He managed to let out still terrified.

The man looked up, while still in his knelt position "I am Nara Shikamaru and I come on behalf of her Majesty the Fifth Queen of Konoha, Lady Tsunade. And it is an honor to meet the head of the Noble Namikaze House." Shikamaru replied.

His eyes where now upon one of the Most Noble Houses of Konoha. He was speechless at how much this man looked like the Fourth from the portraits of him in the castle. He was humbled by the presence of the future king.

"Eh? What the fuck are you talking about, what are you gay?"**A/N: I in no way think being gay is wrong, and in no way am I condoning it. I only used this as a reference from pop-culture that heterosexual males use as an insult for being awkward and be-little the odd one out. Thank you and again I apologize for any offense I may have created. P.S. The editors were in no way involved in my actions** Naruto retorted less afraid and more annoyed that this guy spoke in such a lame way.

It was in that moment that Shikamaru lost all respect for the blond and stood up grabbing his staff _'How the hell can this foul-mouthed commoner be apart of the Noble household!'_ "I thought this was gonna be a drag, I knew you were an idiot from the start."

"Who are you calling an idiot. Idiot!"

"Arguing with you would just be troublesome. Since you clicked the link I have to take you now. I'm almost positive your not who we are looking for but you got the e-mail and well Her Highness can confirm your identity when we get there." Shikamaru walked closer to the blond to grab him and get a move on.

Naruto on the other hand had other plans. He dodged the man's hand and punched him square in the nose and broke it and jumped over the small table and tried to get to the door. Shikamaru stunned by the hit, would not give up from such a cheap shot and slammed his staff on the floor. Immediately his shadow darted towards Naruto, lifting off the ground.

Naruto noticed a dark object going straight for him. Naruto ran towards, and up the wall and back-flipped over the thing. He grabbed the chair and flung it at the dark entity. The shadow just moved out of the way, Naruto, expecting the chair to have stopped the mass, was not prepared for its dodge. In that split second of hesitance the dark seemingly sentient mass lunged at Naruto.

Expecting to be impaled by it he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. "..."He opened one eye ans noticed the blob was now gone but a long dark strip lead from his shadow to the man's staff and a black hand covered his mouth. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't. He kept struggling but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't then his leg took a step to the left towards the far wall, and he walked closer to the stranger who had his head back to try and stop the blood.

"Well, ass, you broke my nose. Now I'm pissed. I have half a mind to choke you here and now, but then I'll have to deal with an angry queen and that is just to troublesome." Shikamaru said as he let go of his staff, which still stood erect, and clapped his hands together, they instantly glowed green and he grabbed both sides of his nose and **CRACK "**OWWW, mother-. God-. Ahh that hurts even with the healing techniques!**!" **He adjusted his nose and the bleeding stopped.

Naruto was still freaking that the staff was standing on its own that he didn't notice the painful crack. Shikamaru grabbed his staff and pulled it immediately Naruto stepped next to Shikamaru, he tried his best to stop but he couldn't. Shikamaru did some hand signs and muttered something, Naruto couldn't make out the words, and immediately a weird looking laptop appeared in his hands. He swiped his hand over it and it turned on; the same leaf symbol that was on his sleeve was on the screen, he typed something on the laptop and a USB cord popped out of the side. He grabbed it and stuck it in the computer. **Beep **

"Hey Naruto Lowery said he's never heard of it and he's sure it's not part of any Egyptian, Greek, Norse, Mesopotamian or Native American mythology." Sasuke walked in the door, his head in a reference book. He looked up to find a strange man holding a weird laptop, and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

Shikamaru was surprised by the intruder grabbed his staff, slammed the staff twice on the floor, and again another shadow went for Sasuke. Sasuke was going to yell to get some help, but then something covered his mouth, he looked and a black hand covered it. He freaked but he couldn't move.

"Aww man, this just keeps getting more troublesome by the minute. **sigh ** Well since you saw me your gonna have to come too." Again he pulled on his staff and Sasuke ran towards the man and Naruto he noticed that the blond also had a hand over his mouth, this answered his question of why the blond was so quiet.

"Well get ready for it. You never get used to the head-rush." Shikamaru hit 'Enter' on his keyboard.

**BANG Modem noise**

The three were sucked into the computer's screen. There was a sudden rush as wind flew past them. They were spiraling the entire time Naruto and Sasuke looked queezy, Shikamaru had a straight face. Their surroundings were colorful (like a bad '70's trip montage') and they could hear several memorable speeches. "I have a dream..." "Four-score and seven years ago..." Memorable lines "If the glove does not fit you must acquit..." "I did not have sexual relations with that woman..." "What did five fingers say to the face? ... SLAP!" "Bite my shiny metal-ass!".**(Oxy): ...-bends down displaying his shiny metal-ass...xD**

"Okay get ready for the landing, make sure to compress your legs as you land to fall in a knelling position...Here we go!!" The stopped swirling and they were coming to a stop at what looked like a hole in the tunnel they were in, and flew through the hole.

They were now falling and Naruto and Sasuke now had control of their bodies and where screaming. Sasuke noticed they were only a few feet from the ground and adjusted him self so he could land on his feet, Naruto on the other hand was still yelling and was going to land neck first. Shikamaru hit his leg with the staff and it made him flip right side up. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke landed safely, although Sasuke fell on his back from the pain that shot up his body from the shock of the landing. Shikamaru stood up like nothing. Naruto on the other hand landed on his feet but did not crouch so he instantly broke his ankles and yelled in pain.

Shikamaru instantly ran to Naruto and slapped his hands together glowing green and punched Naruto instantly knocking him out. Sasuke saw this and ran toward the man that punched his friend and grabbed him by the collar "What the hell was that for? Where are we? Who are you? What purpose did you bring us for? How did we get here? Answer me dammit!" as he tightened his grip.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and hit Sasuke's hands with his still glowing hands and Sasuke felt his hands go numb. "I knocked him out so he can shut up while I fix his ankles, they are broken and it'll be to troublesome to heal him while he's screaming in my ear, we are on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Konoha, I am Shikamaru Nara, I brought _him_ to save us, you were brought because I could not have you going around freaking out in you world, we used the Internet and some magic to get here, and don't worry about your hands you'll get feeling in them soon enough."

Sasuke was shocked that he answered his questions in order and in a single breath. Shikamaru went back to his Naruto and grabbed his ankles and popped them back in place as the bones healed back together. He wrapped up his ankles and tapped Naruto on the forehead, and he started to stir.

Then Sasuke howled out in pain. "MY EYES! AHH MY EYES THEY'RE BURNING!! FUCK!!" he was covering his eyes and was rolling on the floor. "AHH THEY BURN!!" Shikamaru just groaned "What now?" as he rushed over to the boy who was still screaming, so he punched him. The yelling stopped but Sasuke's eyelids were twitching so he put his hands over his eyes and they stopped. He proceeded to bandage his eyes as well but did not tap his forehead, because he was running out of power, he was panting and sweating he had used a lot of magic healing his nose and both Naruto and Sasuke, and well another person through the portal.

Naruto now opened his eyes and sat up. His ankles no longer hurt and were bandaged, he surveyed his surroundings he was in a large field. Directly in front of him was a large mountain around the peak was a ring of clouds, the mountain was massive. To his right a couple hundred meters away was a road, Naruto stood up, his ankles were still a little sore. He stumbled for a while and looked be hind him far off into the distance one could see the walls of a town. And two his left was more grassland as far as the eye could see.

To his right was Shikamaru he was leaning back on his hands and was panting, and covered in sweat. To his right was Sasuke, on his back, his eyes were wrapped with gauze of some sort. Naruto rushed over to him to see what was wrong.

"Sasuke wake up buddy." **Pant**

"..." **Pant**

"Wake up man you're freaking me out!" With a little urgency in his voice.

"..." **Pant**

But Sasuke would not respond no matter how hard he tried Naruto now had a tear in his eye. **Pant**

Shikamaru, now settling down, saw the blond try to awaken his friend in vain. "I knocked him out."

"WHAT!? Why would you? What did you do to him? What's wrong with his eyes?" Still at Sasuke's side.

"I knocked him out because he started yelling about his eyes burning so I treated him but he wouldn't shut it so I knocked him out." Shikamaru replied with out any hint of remorse for punching the man.

Naruto was furious at the calm tone he had after admitting he punched out his friend. "Don't worry he'll be fine. We need to get over to that town over there. I was planning to get us into Konoha's Castle-town but I guess I jumped out to soon that town is Hylat Town, second biggest in the realm of Konoha Castle-town being the largest. I still need to get the hang of the dimensional-leaps_._ Well lets get a move on come on I'll give you a hand."

Naruto backed away "Why, should I trust you, you where the one that kidnapped us and you knocked out Sasuke." Shikamaru shook his head "What a drag, I try to help him out and all he does is refuse it. Well since you're in a new land you need help don't you?" Naruto was silent, Sasuke's arm over his shoulder. "Look there is no one-else around, and you'll be lucky if any one wven walks around these days' that aren't bandits or a demon and-."

"Demon! That's a joke right." Naruto was know wide-eyed.

"Yeah that's why you're here to kill them, after some training and some armor I mean you don't stand a chance against even a tiny one. Now come on I'm your best bet, I mean I healed your ankles didn't I and if I wanted you dead I would have killed you in the library." Shikamaru approached Naruto and wrapped Sasuke's arm around his shoulder.

_'He's right I have no other choice, he's my only way outta here.'_

They walked towards the road and headed for the town.

**A/N: I have finished chapter three and well here's the comedic short story that will replace the second editors notes. Written by the three of us mostly me cause I rock out loud. Um if you don't find it funny well then...I don't know what to suggest I'm putting it in as the endnotes so it'll have facts on the next chapter. So there you go.**

**The Comedic Mis-adventures of Oxymoron and Muffin-crumbs. Featuring FunSack  
"Fact"**

**We join our heroes as crumbs, was watching T.V. Oxy was editing a chapter and Sack was doing some continuity checks. Both annoyed that the writer was just watching T.V. "What you watchin' crumbs?" Sack questioned. "Um, a documentary." "On what?" Oxy, asked. "Well random facts." crumbs replied. "Like what?"they both asked "Well according to this frogs were exploding on their own." Crumbs replied. Pfft "What!" Sack spat out the water he was drinking, Oxy was just rolling on the floor. "Yeah, apparently a species of frog in Germany was trying to create a new defense-mechanism to scare away attacking crows by expanding. And well...they went a bit to far." "Wh-what kind of stupid animal explodes wh-while trying to protect themselves." Sack questioned still laughing but calming down, meanwhile Oxy was still rolling having a hard time breathing. "Hey man you shouldn't laugh." Crumbs retorted. Oxy jumped in still laughing but was still audible "Wh-h-y n-no-t!" "Cause you might explode." Sack said now completely calm. "Yeah ri-POP" Oxy exploded, body parts flying everywhere. "Told him." "Yes you did. Well I'll get writing on the next chapter and I promise you there will be a fight and hopefully someone blows up." "You know the readers are probably annoyed that you haven't gotten to Konoha yet, I mean all their favorite characters are still M.I.A." Oxy's mouth said. Sack walked over to the mouth and slapped it on the wall, "There you go little buddy." "Who ever did that thank I can't see." "Well those readers, all 55 of them, are gonna be in for a big surprise next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Crumbs laughed maniacally. Sack turned to Oxy's mouth and whispered "Hey I think all the power has gotten to his head." "What? I can't hear you, I don't have any ears." Sack just rolled his eyes "Why do I live with these idiots." **


	5. Nobility Returns: Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this is chapter 4. I got a little ahead of schedule and well I said I was two chapters ahead and well this puts me three ahead of you and two ahead of editors. So last time our heroes landed in a strange new land by using... well Shikamaru will explain at a later time. Um there _might_ be a fight, and some favorite characters _maybe_, I'm not sure yet haven't written it out I write as I get there so if I fell like fighting that's what you get. While I was waiting for dinner to finish I decided to draw up a map, simple and crude if anyone wants a copy PM me and I'll e-mail the picture you can laugh at me if you want, I am not an artist so I don't have a dA account and well originally my friend was gonna draw my world but we lost contact and I forgot her dA name so, no such luck. I drew it in 10 colored in 5, it's very crude and only a small portion of the world. So with that enjoy chapter 4 of Return of an Heir. Well...okay I love you buh-bye! Lovingly yours Muffin-crumbs xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**E/N 1: Hey everyone, its Oxy. Oxy has been busy with school, we are in the quarter system so everything is fast pace. Yet, nonetheless Oxy will still make time to edit, so that you readers can read! pulls out a guitar and begins to strum "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" o.o Anyways, like Oxy said, Oxy has a lot of work, but this is part of it. Oxy hopes continues playing that you enjoy chapter 4, and is looking forward to the next and upcoming chapters. . Oxy out. **

**E/N 2: **

**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have died in the first part for being such a bitch. But luckily I don't own it and now there seems to be some NaruSaku love in store for Shippuuden.**

**Here are some examples of what you'll be seeing and some of their uses:  
"**Speech.**"** **"**I can't think of anything for a quote example.**"  
**'_Thinking.' 'Hey I thought of writing something here_.'**  
'_Inner voice of character' 'I rock out loud'  
_EventsBuzz **or I explain things like this usually motions or setting mood **pelvic thrust  
**_italics_this here is just for_ emphasis _on certain words that are _important_**  
**NormalThis right here with out anything, is all narration just thought you should know. I want tacos  
**"Techniques" "Taco maker" **nice!

Chapter 4

They had been walking for hours and finally Naruto and Shikamaru, carrying Sasuke who was still unconscious, arrived at the gates to the town. On their long walk Naruto got to know a lot about the man. He was the head advisor to Queen Tsunade. He was a Grand Arch Sage, the youngest in his house's history and in his order of sages, the Order of Bright Shadow, the most elite order of sages.

What surprised Naruto was when the Sage told him, that he turned down the position of being the Elder Sage of Bright Shadow. He would have been the youngest elder of any order. He received the nomination by his council and the retiring Elder, and of the rest of the order. When Naruto asked why he turned it down, the man simply it would just be to troublesome, and to much work. Naruto was surprised that he was talking to the smartest man in the world and it turned out he was lazier than he was.

"Hey hold him for awhile I got to go talk to the guards." Shikamaru told Naruto as he walked towards the guard post. The guards were wearing a simple helm and their armor was not that elaborate only a simple chest-plate, but they both had different emblems on it one had a leaf like the one Shikamaru had and the other had an 'i' on it both were holding spears and a short sword at the hip.

Naruto could see what the lazy sage was telling the guards. Shikamaru showed him a scroll and then he showed his staff. The guards automatically stood to attention and waved their hands toward the city. It was then that Shikamaru waved Naruto over. Naruto adjusted his friend on his shoulder and though to himself _'Don't worry buddy we'll get you some help just hang in there a little longer.'_ The guards watched the oddly dressed boys and snickered, Shikamaru cleared his throat to get their attention and they both shut up.

Shikamaru helped out Naruto and said "Welcome to the Town of Hylat. A joint operated bartering town operated by both Konoha and Suna, for the land. If you want something from any kingdom you're sure to find it here."

Naruto was in awe at what was in front of him. At the center he saw an enormous windmill, at the top of the tower was a light, in the daylight it was still clearly visible, he noticed that it wasn't a light it was a projection, It was a digital clock that read 2:45:43 as it rotated. The town was bursting with people, children were running up and down, boys were playing knights or playing with a wheel, girls were playing with dolls or helping there mothers. **A/N: See CMOMFF **What struck Naruto was that they were dressed as if they were in a movie of dragons and what not. He knew this world was weird when he saw the guards using spears and wore armor but what threw it off was the digital clock projection and the enormity of the windmill, it would dwarf the empire state building!

Walking along the streets were groups of four knights making rounds of the town. They either had the emblem that Shikamaru on their breast plate, or what looked like an 'i'. People moved out of their way and bowed to them, some of the younger ladies gave them flowers, children saluted them, very well respected. Shikamaru saw Naruto eye them " They're the knights who protect the city, very well respected. Actually most of these knights have proved themselves on one of the many battlefields around the world. So they are assigned here as a relaxation time while still on duty and to get praises from the citizens. **The Queen came up with the idea. She believed that the experienced knights should get some relaxation, gives a chance for the unexperienced knights to get some combat experience under their belts. Yet, never more than 45 of the elite are on guard duty. Most are still in the field, they take turns , changing from the filed to towns."**

Just then a strange animal bumped into Naruto, "Gronhk" he turned around to see an entire herd of them coming there way all 'Gronhking'. Naruto was just terrified at this, he had never seen anything like this, it was a gigantic ball of wool-like fur, about the size of a sheep, only thing that stuck out was its legs the end of its snout, and huge horns, that would make an elk jealous. Shikamaru felt his uneasiness towards the animals

"Thats a Bloba, its an herbivore, so there's nothing to worry about now lets gets get down to street level we're blocking the gate." Seeing and hearing all these new sights and sounds, Naruto forgot they were still blocking the path.

As they made their way down to the streets Shikamaru said "You guys need new clothes and you need a disguise because your drawing to much attention to yourself." Naruto noticed that Shikamaru was right, as they passed through the streets, people were gawking at him some were bowing to him. He had no idea why and was freaked out.

Men started cheering "Huzzah! The Noble House had returned we shall drive those demons back to their accursed world!" Women were fainting as he looked at them older women gave him sultry looks adjusting their 'assets' and young women giggled and blushed as they waved their handkerchiefs at him.

Children started dancing around them throwing flowers at their feet and sang a happy song "THE NOBLE HOUSE HAS RETURNED, AND THE DEMONS WILL RUN AWAY IN FEAR. HE BESTS BEASTS UNCONCERNED, AS THE WORLD SHOUTS AND CHEERS. THE NOBLE HOUSE'S CAMPAIGN, SHALL GRANT THEM NEW REIGN.**A/N: LAME!!; BTW even though not mentioned, Sasuke is still there just knocked out so I don't mention him cause he can't do squat.**

"All right lets head to the garment district." as the sage maneuvered them over to the left and picked up the pace because a crowd stated to form around them. They weaved through back allies and walked in silence until Naruto finally broke it, he hated silence "Why were those people back there acting that way? What aren't you telling me?"

Shikamaru looked over at him "It'll be to troublesome to explain here, you'll just have to wait till we get to the Queen. I promise as a sage of the Bright Shadow." Naruto knew that he was serious by the tone he took, but what he did not know was that if a sage gave his word he was risking losing his powers. They gained powers by attaining truth so if one ever lied _after_ giving his word he would lose it all and go insane, and going insane would be a drag.

They kept walking and found a doorway with a light floating overhead. It was off and Shikamaru tapped the door with his staff. Naruto and Shikamaru stood there for a minute or so and just as Naruto was going to complain on what the hell they were doing, the light went on and the sage tapped the floor with his staff and the door opened. "Come on." he said and lead them in.

They walked into a room filled with dozens of rolls of fabrics scattered everywhere and a large table was in the center on it were some scissors and a pair of glasses along with some tread and a sewing machine. Shikamaru yelled out "Grandma, pops I'm back and I need some clothes for these two!" As they walked into the front of the shop the curtains were drawn and the noises from outside still crept in, as children were running and adults were haggling.

At the counter was an old man and woman sitting across from each other the old man had long eyebrows that came down to his scarf his eyes were shadowed by this. His head wrapped and had a birthmark on his right cheek. The old lady had a maroon head band, and her hair was tied up in a ball on the top of her head. Some of her hair was down framing her face, she had a birthmark on the top right corner of her forehead some of it was covered by the headband. Both had their eyes closed.

Shikamaru sighed at this and yelled **"**Hey. Wake up you old coots. You closed up shop thirty seconds ago" the old man woke up(not that you could tell his eyes were still shadowed). "Ohh...Shikamaru who are your friends. Look big-sis Shikamaru brought some friends over"

"..."

"Big-sis are you dead?"

At this Naruto freaked out that there was a dead body in the room. "What the hell she's dead!!"

"Nah! I'm just playing dead." the old lady replied startling Naruto. "You shouldn't play foolish games Chiyo" Her little brother chimed in.

"Well granny, I need some clothes for these two. I need you to change him up a bit he's drawing to much attention. And Ebizou, I'm gonna need you to go to the smithy district and get me some basic gear for them. And also pass by the sage's guild, after you get their blades from the smiths, and ask them to equip some level 2 runes. It's faint but I have a feeling both of them can use some magic, if they say they only equip runes to magical items show them this." He tossed a scroll and a bag of coins to Ebizou, and the old man promptly left.

Naruto laid Sasuke down on a daybed, that was in the back where they entered from, and sat on a stool that was next to the table covered with the tailoring supplies. Shikamaru had gone upstairs to the living quarters to get some food for them. Chiyo walked to the back and saw the blond sitting looking worried for his friend his eyes were still bandaged and showed no signs of waking up soon. The old lady walked to Sasuke's side and her finger started to glow green and tapped his forehead lightly. Immediately Sasuke started showing signs of movement but still hadn't woken up.

"He'll probably be resting for awhile so you don't have to worry about him." Chiyo said as she looked up to Naruto and stared at him for a while _'I can see why Shikamaru wants him disguised he looks a lot like him' _. "What did you do to him?" Naruto broke her out of her gaze.

"A little healing magic a simple spell." Chiyo replied, Naruto was a little shocked how she said it like it was a normal thing "Magic? You're joking right there's no such thing as magic. And you say you used healing magic." **scoff **Chiyo shook her head "Your not in your world anymore child, what you believe to be true in yours does not apply to ours and vice-versa. Now come on I need to measure you and your friend here." As she walked up to the man and he stood up. He was taller than her so she stood on her stool.

Shikamaru walked in with a bowl of fruit, Naruto had seen some of the fruits before like the apples and grapes but he saw some that he had never seen in his life! The weirdest looking one was a peached shaped thing that was purple with pink polka-dots and when Shikamaru bit into it, the inside looked like it was bleeding making the sage look like he bit into an animal. Naruto felt like puking but Chiyo hit him to get him to stand straight.

"Shikamaru dear can you take down these measurements?" "Fine. But what a drag." Naruto being the curious young man he questioned "Hey Shikamaru is she your grandmother?" Shikamaru having a peace of fruit in his mouth only shook his head. "He married my granddaughter, Temari, but I told him to call me grandma." **A/N: Yes I know Chiyo is Sasori's grandma but since he's not in my story, ergo sand siblings grandmother. **Chiyo continued telling Shikamaru Naruto's measurements, and he wrote them down.

Next Chiyo took Sasuke's measurements, the sudden movements of the old woman's hands over his frame woke him from his slumber. "Where am I? I can't see. Who's doing that? What are you doing to me?" Naruto steadied him from the table as he was eating some fruit, he found that the weird looking fruit Shikamaru was eating was delicious it was a wonderful sweet, savory, and juicy experience "Don't worry **Slurp **bro your safe. **munch **I'll explain later but right now a friend is measuring you for some clothes. So just chill." Sasuke was still scared but hearing the blond's voice seemed to calm him down a little.

"Okay boys your clothes should be done in an hour or so, I'm the best tailor in this damn town, and by that time Ebizou should have your things and you can be on your way." As the old lady went to get the cloth samples she was going to use. Naruto was walking around the shop to give the woman room to work, it was then that he heard a slight chuckle coming from the upstairs living quarters. He saw Shikamaru laying down in front of a TV _'What the hell a TV!?'_ "Hey Shikamaru how is it that you guys have TV and stuff, I thought this was an old-timey place."

Shikamaru not wanting to get up, just turned his neck as much as it could to look at the blond "What does old-timey mean exactly?" He questioned turning back to his sow another chuckle escaped him.

"Well you there are knights everywhere and the clothes that the people were wearing looked like something from a fantasy movie."

"Well I was gonna wait so that the Queen can tell you but getting this out of the way should get things moving along faster. So you know how granny told you about not being in you own world anymore?"

"Un." he nodded in agreement.

"There are three alternate worlds in one plane of existence that are constantly on top of each other. Since your world is on the bottom you can not see the worlds above you. The world you are in now, my world, is the second world and we are right above you. Now, there are several factors that no matter what can pass through these world's freely and unhindered. One is time. Time is everywhere and time is constant, unending, and and hard to mess with it, but its still possible to mess with it. Of course messing with time to much and frequently can lead to some problems with space time. Even after the worlds are gone time will still be counting." Naruto was lost but he didn't say anything to not look like a fool.

"Next is mass, mass is also always there it cannot be destroyed or created, that you know of anyway. In the last couple decades your world created a non ending variable the Internet. This variable comes from technology and this variable is only constant as long as its network of computers is connected. Data is always there either running freely through the network or somewhere in a computers temporary files. Taking this into account data is always alive it never dies either. So if man survives for the next billion years, if someone connects to the network they can find the headline for today's newspaper."

"Okay still doesn't explain how you're watching 'The Three Stooges'" Naruto pointed out still not getting his answer.

**Sigh **"This is such drag. Look I'm getting there. Okay since we are here in the second world, the Mid-world if you will, your Internet network leaks out to us. We started to notice it was growing, at first it was just random things that were _supposed_ to be top secret, and then we noticed that it started getting bigger and than information was starting to be passed and we started to collect it some of it was useless like pornography, but some had valuable information on your world like news, we learned about your history and we kept that, eventually there was a boom and in several years everything was on the network. From scores of games to books and patents. We realized the potential of these patents and we took them, seeing as how your world would never find out we made TV's and other things. So since the late 90's we created computers and made our own network that taps into your network, but hinders your network to access ours. So if your bandwidth is sapped its us. But we run them with the most abundant thing in our world magic."

"So the old lady wasn't crazy."

"I HEARD THAT BOY!" Chiyo yelled from downstairs, startling Sasuke who was starting to doze off, his bandages had yet to be removed.

"Yeah in this world, magic is abundant and anyone can use it, there are simple things that a normal kid can do without any training whatsoever, like operating any of the items from your world, or healing small scrapes minor things. But magic allows us to do things that took your world years to do efficiently like this TV is connected to our side of the net which is tapped into your network streaming it from someones computer. Also something your world is just trying to get done is a person with high levels of magic and great control can access the network with out any computers just with your mind that's what I'm doing."

Naruto, was a smart kid...well he wasn't dumb...well he know his name and he could understand the idea of the Internet that the sage had said, but that was a bout it. "Oh I get it." was a ll he said and walked back downstairs. As he reached the ground floor, old-man Ebizou walked in with a ton of things that was twice as tall as he was. Naruto went to help the old-man "Why thank you son." the old man said and gave everything to Naruto. **CRASH** He collapsed from the weight, "Ahh, I guess you can't use a gravity spell can you?" Naruto weekly replied "NO..."

With that Chiyo walked carrying some clothes, she tossed them to Naruto grabbed him by the color stood him up and she pointed to a corner, immediately a sheet moved by itself covering the corner creating an impromptu changing room. He walked in and got dressed even though he didn't show it he was still completely freaked out by the magic users. Chiyo went to the back to get the other guest.

He came out dressed in a pair of black tights, a white cotton shirt, and over it was a small leather vest, he was buttoning up a woolen sweater that was black and orange **A/N: Yes the shippuuden one. It looks good on him.** And a pair of leather boots.

Shikamaru had come down to see what the crash was about as soon as Naruto walked out out of the dressing room, and gave him a look down. "Mhhm, you still look to much like you." he said tapping his chin with his finger "Ahh, I got it" Shikamaru exclaimed and clapped his hands together and were glowing blue this time, and started to say some chant and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face and grabbed a small mirror and gave it to Naruto. To his surprise it wasn't him looking at him instead it was a dark haired man with brown eyes and a curly beard.!

"Ahh what the hell did you do to me? Change me back! Oh and thanks granny for the new duds." He shrieked, getting a response from Sasuke as he was being escorted by Chiyo.

"With any luck it's probably an improvement!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up! You can't see I have a curly beard and my hair is all curly."

"An improvement." Naruto glared at the temporarily raven haired man. And back to the sage who was cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"Look its just an illusion I placed on your face as soon as we get to the queen's court I'll change you back."

"Now Sasuke, son I'm going to take you to the changing room and I'm going to leave the clothes in there with you and I want you to change." Chiyo told the man. "Okay, thank you for the help."

He came out a few minutes later, he, too, was wearing black tights with leather boots that came all the way to the knee. And a navy blue coat that had various buckles and buttons on it some of the buttons were in the wrong place but for being blind he did well with all the rest of the clasps. "Thank you again." he said to a mannequin and Chiyo assumed it was intended to her and just smiled as she walked up to him to fix the clasps he missed.

Shikamaru walked over to the pile of armor that was on the floor ans shuffled through, and separated it into two piles. A pair of gauntlets(hands), grieves(shins), chest plate, back plate, chain mail, vambrace(forearms) pauldren(collarbone/shoulders), a helm and a sword. Both swords had a clear gem on the pommel(butt) of the blade. Both flared when Shikamaru drew them from their respective sheathes.

He told both men to pick a pile, despite both being identical, Naruto jumped on one and called it, after a half an hour, or so, both men stood in full armor. And after another hour they got a quick lesson on swordsmanship which was surprisingly easy for them. _'Well I guess its to be expected from Naruto, but this other guy, who is he' _

Ebizou was heavy on the details seeing as how Sasuke couldn't see. After this training Shikamaru gave them a crash course in basic combat amplification spells. "This is simple but it requires, lots of magic control, but you guys have it proven by the glow in the runes on the swords you have." "How does a glowing rock mean anything about magic?" Questioned Sasuke. "Well those _runes,_you have there only react to magic inside one's body. Now as I was saying-..."

**BAM **. A large explosion was heard followed by yelling and screaming coming from outside.

Chiyo turned to Shikamaru "It's the demons they're attacking! Come on boys follow me."

"No!" Three voices yelled back. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was first to respond "No, granny they have to do this they're gonna need some experience, and this is the best they can get with out getting hurt, there are experienced fighters and well... me to look after them. Besides if a group of demons attacked not only would it be a small force, they'd have to be pretty dumb to try."

"Granny, I have to do this. I don't know why but all that screaming out there is making me angry, I feel the urge to do something about it." Naruto pleaded his eyes were full of fury and yet the old woman could see compassion for the people outside.

"I thank you for your concern mam, but if Naruto goes I go." Sasuke chimed in.

**Sigh **"Ebizou, pendant." She extended her hand to her little brother. "Surely you can't be serious, they've never fought before, they are not ready." he protested. "EBIZOU!" he jumped. He hadn't heard his older sister use that tone in ages, so he took off his pendant and handed it to her. She took hers off and walked to the men, she held them close to her heart and chanted something. They glowed in her hand. She put one on Sasuke and Naruto. "Go! And Sasuke here let me help you with that." And she pulled off his bandages. Sasuke was blinded by the light and had to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes.

With that Shikamaru yelled and grabbed his staff "Stay close to me and don't wander off on your own, and remember what gramps told you." As they ran out the door, to see a giant fire coming fro the windmill-clock, several other fires were raging through other buildings. Shikamaru ran towards the fires, as people were running away from them. Women were hugging small crying children and running, older kids were running behind their mothers. Some men were running towards the fire, telling their wives and children they were going to help put out the fires. Small boys wanted to join their fathers but their mothers pulled them away.

It was utter chaos the air was full of smoke and a stronger smell that would make you gag. Shikamaru knew that it was human flesh burning. So he piked up the pace _'A small force of demons can't do this on their own they must have had help' _he thought to himself.

"But what about the magic spells?" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry those pendants that granny gave you are high class runes, very rare, they react to the thoughts of the wearer using the their magic power. They use huge amounts of magic so that's why she charged both of them for you." _'Just that granny didn't charge them completely I don't think her body could handle the drain. I hope she's okay.' _

"Now get ready, the battle is at hand. Draw your blades!"

They took another corner and they came up to a large square with dozens of knights and a few sages, fighting hundreds of creatures, one thing that they all had in common was large snarling teeth and large menacing claws. _'What the hell is going on this is no random raid, this is a full on raid.'_ He snarled and tightened his grip on his staff. It was a loud scene, roars both human and demonic were heard, as the knights did battle with the demons. Limbs were flying as bodies kept falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

Naruto saw a man that was missing his legs screaming in pain as he tried to crawl from the fray, only to be slashed in the back by a demon. Sasuke was looking at one particular knight lost his shield and was surrounded by demons. A demon similar to a dog but more vicious lunged at the knight, he blocked the demons teeth with his sword and fell to the floor, it was then that runes in his feet flared to life and the knight kicked the demon off flinging it straight into the air. The knight got up and blurred out of view and as he blurred back into view the dog like demon fell and the knight gave another sweep of his blade. It was cut it in half and the other demons surrounding him also fell. It was obvious that it took a lot out of the knight as he fell to his knees and was carried away by other knights to be treated.

"Just remember think and they will do the rest." Shikamaru yelled over the din of combat "And make sure to stay close." He ran into the fray, unbuttoning his coat revealing bottles and papers on the inside of the coat, on his hip a blade with a black stone on the pommel, Naruto and Sasuke close behind slashing at a demon every now and then.

They stopped when Shikamaru stopped. He stopped in front of a large ten foot demon troll who had just smashed a knight with his club and stepped on the heads of others that were crying in pain. "What a drag... Okay guys you guys take the little ones around this guy." He told his companions, drawing his sword and the gem flared.

"But Shikamaru..." Naruto questioned.

"NOW! I can handle this one you take out the smaller ones! If you want to help keep the little ones off of me." He commanded and both new knights agreed and went to fight the surrounding demons.

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru, sword and staff in hand, stared down (well up) the troll. The troll made the first move and ran at Shikamaru hand extended as he tried to grab the sage. Shikamaru easily ducked under the hand but he met the trolls foot instead kicking him into a wall. Shikamaru coughed up blood as he stood up, understandably wobbly he knew he had some broken ribs. The troll ran at him again club over his head and brought it down with enough force to crush the man. "What a drag Temari's going to kill me when she finds out I got hurt." He twirled his staff and pointed the crystal end at the demon and a bright flash blinded the troll as he stopped in his tracks. Shikamaru jumped revealing not only his grieves but they were equipped with runes he jumped and slammed his magically enhanced kick at the demons jaw, it just fazed the troll and started to swing his club blindly. Shikamaru landed gracefully and sighed knowing physical attacks were not going to help him.

He slammed his staff into the floor **"Shadow Bind!"** immediately the shadows at his feet rose from the ground, forming seven dark orbs around him. These orbs shoot straight for the troll, only to be taken out by one swipe off his club. Shikamaru saw how easily he took out his attack and just muttered to himself "This is just going to be troublesome." He charged the troll and swung at him with his staff, creating a large black swipe in its wake, flinging it at the demon. The troll obliterated it again but this time the Sage was gone.

**Troll's POV Start**

Grunk was now confused, Grunk looked from side to side, trying to find his new play thing, heard a whistle from behind. Grunk turned around to see a black thing coming straight for him he grabbed it but it go away too. He noticed it was now connected to a blob floating around the man he was fighting, with a _lot_ of others. And they were now connected to Grunk all of them. Gunk tried to move but couldn't, felt like Grunk was stuck in hole again.

**Troll's POV End  
A/N: This make Muffin smile, If not smile, Muffin think you crazy. Muffin want break combat with smile. Muffin say you play Lost Pig on jayisgames.**

Shikamaru now had the Troll in his bind. **"Daggers of the Assassin!!" **Shikamaru yelled as he raised his blade in the air, the air in the area around him went dark and blades of pure darkness pierced the troll in various spots that included the gut, and heart, as he roared out in pain. "I'm not done with you yet" Shikamaru stabbed his blade into the ground and formed several hand seals before yelling "**Dark: Shadow Blades of the Reaper!!"** a gigantic magic circle formed on the floor. It cracked open and two large dark blades, outlined with purple, shot out and stuck themselves forming an 'X' in the troll's body it yelled in pain as the blades cut through its flesh destroying organs on contact. Before the troll could die another larger blade came from underneath slicing the demon straight in half. Shikamaru stood there panting but he knew he had to continue to protect his charge and his friend.

**Naruto**

As he ran towards the demons that were trying to surround his friend and his enemy, he felt excited to be in the combat, there was a rush of excitement through him he had been in fights before, and he knew the felling of adrenalin, this was different it was more feral it was... A demon tried to cut down the man but only broke his train of though. He blocked the blade with his own as they fought for the dominant position. They put there force into their blades, Naruto felt a surge in power and he put more force. He took the dominant spot as the demon fell to his knees their blades still locked, with one sweep Naruto knocked the blade out of its hands and raised the sword over his head as he yelled he cut off its head.

Naruto would have fallen to the floor knowing he took a life demon or not it was life he had never killed anyone, but the battle would not let him dwell on his thoughts and he jumped back in to take on more enemies. He ran into a demon archer who was sniping out knights as they were in there own battle. Naruto tried to stab it in the back but the demon used his bow to redirect the attack to his left and Naruto stumbled. The bow had blades on both ends for close combat situations; as Naruto gained his balance the archer was twirling his bow knowing he would have no trouble with this one, seeing as how his attack was so obvious.

Naruto know realizing he was in another one-on-one battle took a stance, the archer ran him taking an swing at Naruto, he put all force in the swing leaving himself open, Naruto ducked under the swing and thrust a palm at the swinging arm of the beast and drove his right shoulder into the demon's mid-section, knocking the wind out of him as he flew back, Naruto disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind the flying beast, he drove his elbow into its head slamming him down into the floor and with his right hand swung his sword and cracked the demons skull blood squirting out drenching Naruto in foul green blood. He turned to see Sasuke surrounded by creatures all lunging at once, "SASUKE!!" as he ran to help his friend.

**Sasuke**

"NO! I can handle this one you take out the smaller ones! If you want to help keep the little ones off of me." With that Sasuke did battle with anything that tried to get near Shikamaru's battle. He found a large creature the size of a small horse and a group of similar dog sized beasts. As it was stalking a group of medical knights as they healed cuts and taking others with missing limbs to field hospitals. Sasuke picked up a rock and threw it at the leaders head, it turned around and stared at Sasuke snarling. Sasuke lunged at the creature both hands trailing behind him he swung the sword from his left hand up from the bottom left, to his right shoulder, the animal simply jumped over the swing and went for the throat. Sasuke anticipated by spinning to the right and crouched down releasing his sword, the creature missed and was now exposed, Sasuke reached out with his right and made the full rotation as he stood back up and and grabbed the sword from mid-air while still rising, he grabbed it with the pinky closest to the crossguard **A/N: Apprentice style grip Google: SC4 starkiller**, and swung it behind him slicing the demon in one fell swoop.

The ones under it's command were now surrounding Sasuke, they were angry and Sasuke could feel the **K**iller **I**ntent that they were releasing, he could tell even with the assistance of the rune it would still be hard it was four-one. "ARGH!!" It was at that instant in which he realized he was outnumbered that his eyes started to burn again. "Not now, what's happening to me!" He yelled putting pressure on his eyes to try and stop the pain dropping his sword. **ROAR** one of the demons howled as he saw him put his guard down. Sasuke heard it and looked up expecting to just fall then and there. But to his surprise the demon was now walking! Sasuke had time to react and he picked up his sword, and simply just sliced him, it was then that he rest of the demons jumped at once, but to Sasuke's surprise they were still moving so slow. He just dodged and the creatures just crashed together, Sasuke drove his sword in the mass of flesh and impaled all three.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he saw three demons converge on the man, but he moved so fluidly as he moved out of the way and just stabbed the beast as they clashed together. Naruto went wide eyed as he saw his friend move so fast. Shikamaru saw what the brunette did, he was shocked at the gracefulness of the dodge not wasting a movement, every single millisecond was used to the destruction of the beasts. Both he and Naruto jumped to Sasuke's side to protect his flanks after he killed those demons he seemed spent.

He looked up to thank both men for helping him, but was scared at the expressions they had. Both his companions were starring at his eyes, both his eyes were red, his left eye had one dark coma and the right had two dark comas. _'No this can't be, they died out years ago.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

**Whistle Bang **

Two lights flew into the sky and they revealed two shapes the leaf and 'i' symbols. The demons saw these symbols and they all roared in unison and ran off. The men all cheered as they saw the demons flee into terror. Naruto asked Shikamaru "What happened, Shikamaru, why are they all leaving like this?" Shikamaru replied with a small smile on his face "Reinforcements."

**The Comedic Mis-adventures of Oxymoron and Muffin-crumbs. Featuring FunSack  
"Roles"**

**We join our heroes today as our favorite author writing in a fury as he listens to some music and one beloved editor scared out of their witts. "Hey Oxy, have you read what was in the this chapter?" "No Oxy was RPing as Bella today, so Oxy hasn't read all of it yet. Why? Did crumbs do something wrong?" "Well Muffin, maybe pissed off some female readers with one of his descriptions of Hylat town." "Well Oxy doesn't think that is a problem, there are only 60 readers and only 3 people that actually set alerts(as of 9/17). And come on Sack, I think the female readers, if any, would be smart enough to not take offense, but Oxy will ask Muffin why he did." Oxy and Sack walked over to the little room that Muffin was writing in, Birthday Dethday by Dethklok blasting through his speakers. "Muffin." _'Many years ago something grew inside of your mother...' _"Muffin...Muffin..." _'Did she scream? Did she cry?...'_ "MUFFIN!!" both yelled. "Oh my god! What what's wrong?" "What role do women play in your life?" Muffin confused by his friends question responded truthfully "Well, women are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most loving creatures on this world. They should take any role that they would want to take in society whether they want to dominate the world with an army, become the President of their respective land, or even if they want to stay home and take care of their kids and their house. They should be treated with the utmost respect since they are the bringers of life a sacred ability that no man will ever know and they must endure a pain that, unless his nuts were run over by a steamroller or his sack was stretched to the point where it's see-through, a man could never fathom. It's a shame that it took males so long to realize this and subjugated them to a menial existence for so long. Were its evident, that a strong woman was behind a strong male figurehead. Why do you ask guys?" Sack stared at his writer with new found respect and Oxy had sparkling eyes, as comedic tears ran down his face as he looked at his new hero. "Well excuse me boys, as the next chapter will becoming to you at a slower pace as I have know officially ventured into college. And I seriously need to start the romance."**

**Join us next time in chapter five of...RETURN OF AN HEIR!!**

**P.S. Read the writers blog for the latest crap on the story, it's on my profile page on under Muffin-crumbs, obviously. I update that every two days, or when ever I'm in class and bored as hell.**


	6. Nobility Returns: Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello out there, its been so long since I sat down and got down to writing, I forgot if I go by Crumbs or Muffin. Well I'm back people, and who knows for how long so lets just enjoy this moment for as long as we can; I know I will. You should know that I kinda screwed up bad on how I wrote out the story and backed my self up into a corner, it isn't evident now but in the second part of the story. If you do see a plot hole now, I haven't seen it so if you do tell me Id appreciate it. I'm pretty sure Sack is out so no more of him editing. Well lets get going I've talked long enough lets get Oxy out of the way so we can continue.**

**E/N: So yea, sorry for the delay. School, then my laptop started to act up on me -.- Anyways, its nice to be editing again. We hope you gurls/guys are liking it so far. I know I am. I hope you noticed that I stopped talking in third person, eh its just too much work! YET!!!! I will continue if and only if you, THE READERS, tell me and comment on this fan fic ^_^; Well I got some other news, that I asked muffin if I can say. I have started to write my own story. Although right now I am on hiatus, due to college, I will be posting up shortly. Look at the end of the chapter for the link. It is not a fan fic, rather it is a fiction. Please support your favorite writer's editor!!! Again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy chapter five!!!! Adios~Oxy. =3**

**[I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would have a daughter named Ramen]**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5  
**

***Whistle* *Bang* **

Two lights flew into the sky and they revealed two shapes the leaf and 'i' symbols. Naruto later found out stood for Suna, an important ally of Konoha.

The demons saw these symbols and they all roared in unison and ran off. The men all cheered as they saw the demons flee into terror.

Naruto asked Shikamaru "What happened, Shikamaru, why are they all leaving like this?"

Shikamaru replied with a small smile on his face "Reinforcements."

Knights came running into the square from the left, the demons ran right, a group of sages blocked the exit that they ran to. The initial force and their reinforcements surrounded the demons closing in on them. Flying demons tried to escape, but to no use they met arrows of various archers and sages using long range spells making sure none of the creatures escaped. All the demons were now clustered together in a large circle any that tried to escape quickly taken care of.

Shikamaru knew his cue, he sheathed his sword held the staff in one hand parallel to the ground and yelled "Stave of Infinite Darkness, heed my call! Grant me the power of the shadows, to envelope my enemies!!"

The ground shook the sky darkened. A large intricate circular design grew around the Sage's feet, the mark glowed a dark purple a thick black mist seeped through the ground shrouding his feet. The stave glowed purple and lifted into the air. His eyes, nose, and mouth glowed white. The aura seeping form the ground encircled Shikamaru, as it reached his waist it changed to a thick viscous liquid and entered the his glowing orifices. He let out a horrible yell and curled up into a ball floating a few feet off the ground.

He convulsed as the vile liquid entered his body, Naruto moved to help but was held back by Sasuke, Shikamaru stopped shaking and grabbed his staff.

"**DARK: EVOCATION OF THE INFINITE ABYSS!!!" **

A similar white ring grew around the demons, as the earth cracked dark hand-like tendrils erupted from the ground unholy wails erupted forth from the tortured spirits held in the abyss. Some of the creatures fell through the cracks, and others tried to escape but were held in by an invisible force that seemed to be at the edge of the intricate markings of the circle.

The design changed to a dark purple, several spirits from the abyss shot up through the portal they moaned and wailed finally escaping their horrible prison, they were finally free! They ravaged the demons tearing them limb from limb and feasting on their flesh. The demons tried to attack the spirits but it fazed right through them. Half of the demons trapped in the mark, were killed in a matter of seconds.

The moment the few emancipated spirits had their fill they turned their attention to the humans on the outside, the Shinigami itself burst through the mark he swallowed the escaped spirits in one gulp, giving them a worse fate then when they were just stuck in the abyss.

The god swiped at the demons, they cowered, expecting to be hit...but nothing came. They were relieved when nothing happened to them.

Naruto looked on as Shikamaru was floating, his body was shrouded in darkness, yet his mouth and eyes glowed an eerie purple. He saw four-foot long, bluish-green transparent thing! It looked like a skull and draped from from the back of the cranium was an old tattered garment, and was using sickly looking arms to shove chunks of the demons into its mouth.

It was sickening to him, but he was not terrified. Until a larger _thing_ came from the hole it ate the smaller ones and took a swipe at the remaining demons, what Naruto saw next was surprising to say the least. In its hands where exact replicas of the demons, these copies where attached to the originals by their shadow the demons who tried to cover themselves from an attack looked and noticed this, they paled as their copies were squeezed in the gods hands.

The Shinigami squeezed the souls of the demons in his hands until they popped. Their eyes flared as they saw themselves explode. Before they could blink, their hearts exploded coughing up copious amounts of blood. In the last few seconds that some were unfortunate to stay alive; lived to experience the descent to the abyss dragged by the remains of their souls, by the Shinigami himself.

As the seal closed, the skies cleared and Shikamaru fell from the sky as the dark shroud that was around him dissipated. He landed on his back with a heavy thud, he tried to get up but fell back on his hands and knees.

All the knights and sages roared in triumph. Shikamaru had a hard time catching his breath, he lurched up a dark bile-like substance, Naruto and Sasuke rushed to his side, he tried to get up but collapsed.

A few medics came over to him and put him on a stretcher while another scooped up the black substance Shikamaru threw up using a containment charm and placed it in a glass vile.

Shikamaru grabbed one of the medics by the collar and brought the medic's ear to his mouth. Naruto noticed this but he could not make out what he told the medic.

The medics eyes went wide and tapped his temple. "Royal escort requested, Shikamaru has returned." Both young men followed their new friend as he was taken to a medical tent but were stopped short of the entrance.

"I'm sorry you two but we need to extract the Ultrus that formed in his body." A young woman of about 17, told them, she was wearing a medical gown her hair under a cap, some of her hair was sticking out telling people it was red, her eyes an olive green. All in all a very pretty young doctor. Her 5'8" frame hit Naruto's 6'2" at his shoulders so she had to look up to the man to yell at him.

"But he's our friend!" Naruto protested.

"I don't care if he's your damn father, you are not allowed in there!" the young doctor scolded him, her olive eyes flamed but still held their charm. "Look this is a long process and I need time to get it all of the Ultrus if I don't, he'd go berserk!"

"B-but..."

"NO! Look kid" The way she had to turn her neck up didn't help to impose fear in the blonde. "I don't care if your the damn King of Suna your not get-..."

She stopped looking at the men and turned slightly to the left tapping her temple, both men were a little surprised as she started talking to herself.

"Yes?... two just came in with Nara...Ultrus poisoning... right...yes a blond and a...HE'S WHO!?!?! ...Y-yes we're in fr-front of med-tent ga-gamma bu-but...Okay I'll inform them sir." she now turned back to them.

Her face was a bright red, Naruto thought was only reserved for fruit "I-I-I'm terribly so-sorry my Lord I had no idea of your identity. It was requested you stay here and wait for the escort." She quickly said curtsied in front of them and ran off her face even more red.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Was just gonna ask you the same thing, even here the girls fall for you. I mean did you see that? She even went all out with the bow and everything." Naruto shook his head at the thought of all the attention his friend received.

"No idiot that was towards _you_, she ignored _me_." Sasuke replied stunned that his friend was that dense.

"Why me..." Naruto pondered out loud but his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of three knights. They removed their helms and revealed their faces, one had long black hair and white pupil-less eyes. The one immediately to his left had red swirls on his chubby cheeks, and the last one had red marks in the shape of a fang from the top of his cheeks to the end his mandible.

These three had different armor than the rest of the knights, most notably the absence of the leaf symbol on their chest plates like all the others, but instead on other different places. The white-eyed man had it the forehead of his helm, the bigger mans was on his stomach, and the feral looking one on his right shoulder plate.

The white-eyed one, placed his helm under his left arm, placed his right arm across his chest and bowed his head respectfully to Naruto, the other two followed suit.

"My Lord, we are already in your debt for just hearing our plight, and yet you helped in the siege. You fought in our battle, my Queen would like to apologize to you for our mistake, we let our guard down and you were dragged in. Please if you would come with us, we are to take you to see her. There she can explain everything and answer any of your questions. Now please my Lord follow us."

Naruto freaked that this guy was calling him 'Lord'

"Look buddy, I'm waiting for my friend to get out of there-" pointing to the tent. "-so I'm not leaving with out him he's the only one I trust so you can go just go back to where-ever the hell you came from, cause I'm not leaving with you, not with out Shikamaru at least." The blond replied, turned, and walked to a bench just a few feet from the tents opening.

Just then a large dog, much larger than a Great Dane, came running from down the street barking loudly towards the red cheeked knight

"What is it boy?"

**'Woof' **

"A message?"

**'Woof' 'Bark' 'Growl' 'Woof' Woof' 'Whine'**

"Okay good job boy." He petted the humongous animal on the head, and turned to the head knight

"Sir Neji**(A/N: eww sounds weird right? Might change)**, we just got a message from the Queen it seems her majesty is meeting with the King of Suna and is headed to Kumo. Apparently this wasn't the only attack, Storm Cliff was destroyed, they're going to use this attack to scare the King of Kumo into signing the treaty. Her majesty says this'll take three days and she won't be in the castle till then."

"Very well then. We can wait for Shikamaru's treatment to end and then we take him and the Lord to the Queen, when she returns." Now turning to Naruto "Well my Lord it seems we can comply to your wish. Chouji go find us accommodations in this town, it seems we'll be here for two days." Chouji nodded and disappeared in a flash despite his size.

Naruto did not even break his attention to the entrance of the tent, hoping for some news of his friend.

Sasuke was in the corner, brooding, he never noticed but not having all the attention was kind of annoying, at first he found it refreshing but now it was just angering him.

Kiba started to play with Akamaru, while Neji stood their his eyes fixed on the street waiting for Chouji's return.

A few minutes later he did, it took a few minutes of coaxing but they finally got Naruto to leave the tent. Chouji was the one to convince him to leave he revealed, he and Shikamaru knew each other since they were kids, and he was worried as well but that they needed to leave the medics to do their jobs.

Walking through the city to the inn, Naruto and Sasuke could not believe their eyes, buildings were destroyed, bodies laid on the street, people picking through the rubble of their homes trying to salvage what they could. Small children did their part by picking bricks that were intact and placed them in well formed stacks.

Adults helped medics carry the bodies of the dead off the streets, people crying out for lost loved ones. Children cried for their mother and fathers, mothers cried for their children.

Several people were trying to put out small fires with buckets of water. Knights and sages took care of the larger ones with spells, various kinds, some had blobs of water fall from the sky onto the flames, others streams of water emitted from the end of their wands/blades.

It was a sad sight to both men, but they kept moving to their destination, the other three knights kept on moving, seemingly unaffected by the scene.

They arrived at an inn, it was damaged in the attack but was still in operation, Sasuke thought to himself that it was forced open for these knights they were following, who were obviously of higher rank and status than the others because the others saluted them.

They were greeted by an old man his head was bandaged, and his arm was in a sling, but he showed them to their rooms.

They spent the next two days there, waiting, Naruto got fed up just sitting there, only twenty minutes in, and decided to help with the cleanup. Sasuke decided to join him because,... well he didn't have any one to talk to, Neji was to weird, Kiba to dumb, and Chouji would just be munchin' or worrying about Shikamaru.

Before Naruto left, Neji had put another spell on Naruto's appearance he made it so when ever he left the inn it would automatically work, and stop when he stepped into the inn. Both men tried to do their best where ever they could not knowing any spells, they were placed in bucket or clean up crews.

On the last night Naruto headed back late into the night. Sasuke had returned to the inn once the sun started to set but Naruto kept going well into the night. The 3 knights had already eaten and gone to bed, but the old man and his daughter had stayed up to serve him dinner, ramen. The old man left after he showed Naruto to the dinning room.

Now the girl was in her early twenties. She was a brunette, hair up in a ponytail it was fairly long, she had brown eyes and was slightly tan from working outside, probably from light gardening most likely for the inn's vegetables. She wasn't gorgeous but she was pretty.

Naruto best described her as a girl you would want to go steady with. On his rating she was pretty.

See Naruto had three ratings when it came to girls: cute, pretty and hot, Naruto also didn't believe in an ugly woman, each woman was beautiful in her own way.

The inn keepers daughter seemed very nervous when she was serving Naruto, he like always was just as dense as ever.

"Hey, um...-"

"Ayame."

"Ayame, this ramen is the best ramen in the world. I mean when I make the stuff in the cups, it's nothing compared to this!"

"Why thank you, My Lord, it is the inn's specialty. Unfortunately since my father's arm is broken I had to make it myself, so its not up to par with my father's recipe." She looked down, trying to hide the blush she got from hearing his praises.

"Are you kidding me this _is_ the best ramen ever, anything else would fall short of it! Boy I would sure love to have this everyday 'till I die!" His face beaming as he kept slurping the noodles.

Now Naruto being the dense idiot(or naïve pure-hearted man your pick) did not notice the implications that the words _"everyday 'till I die!"_ On the other hand, poor Ayame did, passing out from such a sudden proposal, from such a handsome man.

"Hey! Are you okay! AYAME!" He rushed over to the woman who passed out for _seemingly_ no reason, he pulled her up so that she was cradled in his arms.

"Oi! Ayame wake up!" It was to no avail she was out cold, but her face was red, more so than the annoying doctor from Shikamaru's tent.

"I guess she was tired from staying up till this late just to serve me dinner." Naruto shrugged, he gently propped her up against a wall, as he washed his bowls and set them to dry.

He then quietly picked up Ayame, she now had a grin on her face and was giggling, mumbling something, her blush even more severe. "With the noodles? Okay but only for you!"

"Huh, it must be a good dream; it has to be with noodles involved." Naruto grinned to himself.

Realizing he didn't know where her room was he carried her to his room. Even if he had known where she slept, he would be too embarrassed to enter a girls room, let alone with out permission. He gently took off her shoes and apron, seeing as how it was all dirty, placed her in the bed and tucked her in. He exited as quietly as he could and closed the door behind him.

Yawning, Naruto headed to the lobby of the little inn because there was a couch there and decided that he would spend the night there. He collapsed on the couch his body sore from all the work he did today, he took of his boots laid down and drifted off to sleep.

**NARUTO DREAM START**

_**'Where is that ass-faced freak?! Where is he?! He's here I can smell him?! This whole place reeks of his damn stench!' **_

***Bang* **

Several knights and mages attacked the gigantic Nine-tailed demon. It was a routine night when the demon just appeared out of thin air and was now headed toward the town.

"We have to hold them back, until the King Arrives! Come on! FOR KONOHA, AND HER KING!!!" A woman knight yelled and attacked head first at the beast, with her charge several others followed. Her sword's crossguard glowed a bright green as she yelled "**Fish's Arrows of Wind"**

She jumped high into the air. She held out her left arm and a her hand glowed green from her palm dozens of green bolts shot out aimed straight for the beast.

Much to her horror the animal brushed her strongest attack away with its tail, like it was swatting a fly. A second tail flung for her, she was to slow to react and was hit. On that day she was one of the hundreds of fighters that Konoha lost in less than 10 minutes.

***ROAR* ** The beast roared and was about to unleash it's next attack when a large poof of white smoke appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

***Ka-BOOM***

"He's here he's finally here! RETREAT!"

As the smoke cleared there he was the King on top of a large toad, with a large pipe in its mouth, its large tongue waving about revealing its piercings. The King stood there on top of the toad, his arms crossed.

**NARUTO DREAM END**

Ayame woke up scared that she didn't find the poster of "Magicaster" her favorite group, she realized that it was one of the guest rooms. She got out of bed and found that it was supposed to be Naruto's room.

_'Why am I in Naruto's room, what did I do yesterday?'..._she remembered Naruto's comment and connected it with her dream...'_NO! I wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that would he?' _

_***SNORE***_

_'That came from the living room.'_

Ayame walked towards the noise, into the the main lobby and found Naruto all twisted on the couch. She gave a small smile as she saw the man deep in slumber.

"Naruto..Naruto..." she tried to wake him.

"Naruto... Naruto. Naruto, its morning, time to wake up."

Ayame nudged the man, finally awakening him from his slumber whispering gently into his ear. "Mr. Uzumaki, it's time to wake up."

Naruto still half asleep, rolled over on to his back to thank who ever it was that woke him up. But to his surprise there was no one there. He looked around and on the floor was Ayame her face crimson, eyes swirling and a wearing a smirk. He looked down and his morning friend was waving high and proud.

"Oh Crap!" He yelled as he covered himself with his cloaks and tried to wake up Ayame.

It took him a several minutes to wake her up, in that time everyone else woke up too. Ayame, too embarrassed to look at anyone especially Naruto, ran into the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

While waiting for breakfast Neji had something to tell to tell his group

"Well it seems that today Shikamaru will be released so we can finally head to Konoha. But before we actually head out I need to tell you two, how exactly we will stay in formation. From the reports I have been getting from the people involved in the siege, I've been able to deduce that you both have _some_ sort of combat experience-."

Naruto grew a huge grin on his face, the ever stoic Sasuke grew a small smirk.

"But, you two are worse than children playing knights-..."

"What the hell are you talking about!? You just said we did good!?" Naruto cut in, pissed.

"No I never said you were good only that you knew how to lift a sword, but any page fresh out of the academy could beat you. The only reason that you are not dead is because of those runes that were given to you."

"So what are you saying?" Sasuke asked, hiding his anger for being told that a child could beat him.

"Well the mission was to protect you so we were prepared for that, but I'm afraid that you two will get in our way on the way to Konoha if we are confronted with enemies. Shikamaru will be in between you two in the middle. So you two will be protecting him."

Naruto and Sasuke agreed, Naruto was going to say something in protest, but Ayame came in with the food, ending all discussion.

After breakfast they, packed up their things meeting in front of the hotel, Naruto was the last one out.

"Well Ayame, thank you for all your service for these past couple of days. It was a pleasure to meet you,-" Naruto leaned in closer to her and whisped in her ear."and I am sorry for this morning I hope you can forgive me." His expression crestfallen.

"Of course, Naruto it wasn't your fault." Ayame replied flustered. He gave a huge grin and gave her a big hug. She sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Ayame-chan**(A/N: See note at end of chapter)** Make sure to take care of yourself. So that I can have more of your awesome ramen again." He released his hug, much to her secret sadness.

He thanked old man Ichiraku, with a firm handshake Ichiraku had a gleam in his eye as he shook his hand glancing back at his daughter.

Naruto joined his guard and friend to pick up Shikamaru.

It had been three days since, the attack and Naruto and Sasuke were amazed at the progress that the citizens made. The damaged buildings had their frames rebuilt, all the fires were put out.

"Wow these people work hard." Sasuke remarked, as he eyed the work that they had made.

"Not surprising." Kiba added

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Most of the people that come to Hylat have come from areas where demon attacks are common, trying to escape them. We are here to protect them...but we failed and they got through. Those demon bastards will pay!" Chouji answered clenching his fist. Naruto paid attention but he couldn't, or wouldn't talk.

"So how common are these attacks then?"

"Living on the plains attacks are not common but a possibility but lately, for some reason they are becoming more common. The last major attack was on small farming village just on the edge of the Konoha forest. But this today...it should not have occurred." Neji stated his face hardening trying to discern the attack.

"Why? I mean I don't think any of these attacks should happen why is this one so different?"

Chouji answered the normally quiet man "Minion class demons stick to attacking small villages, or farmlands. Never in the history of the five Great Kingdoms, have demons attacked a town."

**Whine Bark. Growl Bark Bark Woof.**

"Yeah good point boy." Kiba replied to his massive hound.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What did he say? Couldn't quite hear him."

"He said that the last attack was on the town of Konoha itself by the Kyuubi but that's a special case because its an Overlord class demon. And even that is an understatement." Kiba translated mumbling the last part.

"No this attack was worse than we think-" The Knights eyes flared Naruto burst out "WHAT!!"

"-we must hurry to the Queen and tell her of the attack." They quickened their pace to the tent.

"What do you mean? She already knows. Isn't that why she went to that 'lightning cliff' place with the other King?" Naruto questioned bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

"No the hidden part part of the attack." Neji relayed stopping as they neared the tent Shikamaru already waiting outside.

"Took you long enough, man this is so troublesome." Shikamaru droned as the group approached. "You figured it out to Neji?" He nodded.

"What is going on here dammit tell me!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Jeez what a drag. I just got out of the hospital and I think you popped my eardrum. I'm assuming you already know of the attacks and how these demons stick to small areas?" Naruto nodded.

"In the fight did you notice something about the way they fought?"

Naruto tilted his head closed his eyes and scratched his chin. "Uh...most had no hair."

Everyone sweat dropped at the comment. It was so unexpected even Akamaru joined in, despite not having sweat glands.

"Most followed specific ones." Sasuke realized

"And what does that mean?" Shikamaru questioned, giving Naruto a chance to redeem himself.

"They were organized." It finally hit Naruto. "Wait what does that mean then?"

"It means we are fucked. What a drag." Shikamaru deadpanned.

**A/N: Hi everybody, long time no read right. So it was a bitch I'm not gonna lie I didn't want to write so I didn't. That and well College is worse than a possessive girlfriend, _especially_ if your an Engineering major Aren't I right Oxy? Any whoo so like I said the whole '-Sama' v. 'Lord-' thing is complicated cause I am not going to be using much Japanese in this fic. Why? Cause im not Japanese and the only Japanese is for easy relation to the real story hence Sharingan.**

**_BUT!!!_ I am keeping the '-chan' because English has no way of conveying these ties, especially with Naruto's dense-ness. So there. **

**E/N: Hope you liked it!! ^___^ and yes. As muffins was saying, college, ESPECIALLY when you are an Engineering major, is a bitch -.- Anyways here is the link to my story. The story is called, Sanitas [Latin for Sanity] fictionpress(dot)com look up sanitas. I hope you all read. Thank you!!**


End file.
